


Dark Passions

by BondageGod



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Edging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Link has found happiness far from Castle Town in a quiet village with his boyfriend, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Physical Abuse, The Feeling Is Mutual, Vaati has made the wrong enemy, Whipping, Zelda is unhappily married, but like... not well done, handjobs, think beginning of Twilight Princess style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BondageGod/pseuds/BondageGod
Summary: Zelda is done. Being kidnapped by a demon to be forced into marriage had been bad, being forced into marriage to some terrible guy for political reasons was only slightly better. Especially when his 'cousin' got involved. But what choice did she have? A princess is to be polite, kind, and passionate at all times. To cope, she develops a new passion with an old enemy...(It borders between rape and dubious consent, which slides into full consent later on. Zelda is quite the dom and )
Relationships: Link/OC, Vaati/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Vaati/OC, Zelda/Zelda's Husband(OC)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people, this is NOT a feel-good story. Absolutely not. It has all kinds of fucked up elements in it, among others rape, physical and emotional abuse, Stockholm Syndrom, and many more.  
> Just because I write it doesn’t mean I condone it (this hopefully goes without saying but just to be sure I put it here).  
> On another note, this is mostly finished by now and will be updated reguarly, once a week I think, as that gives me time to rework the chapters (check for grammatical and spelling and such, as English isn’t my first language, as well as check for inconsistencies that only come with later changes as such). Maybe more if I have the time.  
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter of the first fanfiction I will actually finish.

Zelda tried to never take anything personal. It was imperative for a ruler to be just and not ever vindictive. That would spell ruin. So, no matter what it was, she tried not to let it get to her.  
However…  
She bit her lip at the tentacle that had slowly climbed up her side, clearly trying to get a rise out of her and glared at Vaati, the giant, purple demon bat that had kidnapped her. To be his bride. She shuddered and barely repressed the rising bile. For all his talk, he was barely around, having hordes of monsters to control, a kingdom to overtake, and a hero to kill, and he hadn’t yet seemed to take any step in… consummating their relationship. The mere thought of that event had made her throw up and curse in a very unlady-like manner several times over the last five weeks, especially whenever Vaati had ‚made time‘ for her. How would that even be possible? She had been taught the male anatomy and the working of reproduction, as she was 19 and of marrying age and she was fairly sure this would not work out.  
Another tentacle caressed her leg, sliding up slowly, under her skirt, trying something new to get a reaction, as he had tried so many times by now, but she remained steadfast, her face stern but not showing emotion other than disgust as she glared venemously right at his singular, huge eye.  
No, she had never taken anything personal and never been vindictive.  
But for him, she would make a special exception.

When Link arrived, Zelda was able to finally break the magical barrier that held her in the room. It was strong but she had been able to chip away on it and with Vaati’s attention elsewhere, she could break it. Even if he noticed, what would he do?  
She quickly made her way towards where she felt the sorcerer’s energy and saw him and Link… two Links? No, wait… four?!  
Ah yes, Four Sword. So the legend was true after all, she had always wondered... She shook her head and ran over to them, a spell on her lips. When she was near them, but still unnoticed, she drew back her hands and smiled in satisfaction at the light arrow appearing between them. It wasn’t as big as it could be but enough to do the job.  
Putting her feet down firmly, she drew it back as much as she could and took aim. She had only one chance.  
She waited for the perfect moment and when one Link noticed her and yelled her name, Vaati turned around, shocked. Zelda let go. It hit him right in the eye.  
The smirk felt like it split her face in two.  
Ha.  
With a horrible shriek, Vaati went down, and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. The Links cheered and Zelda felt her heart lift too, when the smoke cleared and they all froze. There, lying where the giant eyeball had been moments before, way another form. A rather small Hylian form. That wasn’t moving.  
Confused, the five slowly neared it, and the blue Link carefully poked it with his sword. No movement, so they dared nearer.  
It was a small Hylian, a little shorter than Zelda and Link, very thin, and with long lilac hair, a purple tunic and cape, and red shorts. He was laying on his back, barely breathing and unconscious.  
“Is that… Vaati?”, the red Link asked and Zelda registered in the back of her mind that he had Link’s voice but… softer somehow.  
“I think so”, the purple Link answered. His voice was different as well, more mature somehow.  
“Then we need to seal him away, right?” The blue one sounded hot-headed, even more than Link usually was. But he also sounded doubtful, like he wanted the answer to be no. Zelda could not blame him. Putting a sword into something that looked like a large monster that is in state to fight back? Kinda easy. Putting a sword into something that looked like a malnourished teen who’s not conscious and can’t fight back? Not something she wanted him to have to do. He was a good person and a good friend and she did not want him to suffer.  
“No.” She spoke up when the green Link opened his mouth, clearly troubled by his thoughts, and knelt next to Vaati, grabbing his wrists. The magic was faded, but it was there. And it was his.  
“He wanted to be the best, right? Greatest ever?” She did not wait for answers, she knew she was right from his gloating.  
“Let him rot in jail. He’s not important enough for you to stain your consciousness and he deserves to know that. Plus, if we seal him away, he will just be another generation’s problem eventually. Slowly wasting away forgotten in a cell in the back of some dungeon is what he deserves, everything else is a mercy he will not be granted.” Her voice was firm and there was a dark undertone despite her effort.  
The Links did not argue while she went to work. After a few minutes, Vaati had glowing wrist bands that slowly faded, as they blocked out his magic. He would be harmless like this. No magic, and a weak physique. Perfect. She would ensure he knew just how weak, helpless, pathetic, and worthless he was. He could ponder that while he waited for death to come. And if it never came? If he was truly immortal as he’d claimed and spent eternity in a tiny cell? Miserable and alone? That was just as fine with her.  
She went home happily with her best friend and their new prisoner.

Vaati awoke with a headache. Which was weird. He didn’t exactly have a head to have a headache.  
He gingerly touched his forehead with his hand and startled. He had a forehead? A hand?  
Over the course of the next few minutes he rediscovered a body he had forgotten about (he also had the weird feeling that it should not exist but couldn’t place it). Slowly, he worked over every part of it in wonder. It felt kinda nice but really wrong. He was too small, too helpless. He hated that, hated feeling like a worthless rat all over again - what? - even with his magic.  
That’s when he noticed something.  
His magic.  
It was gone.  
Panic setting in, he tried to call on his magic, but felt only a slight, tiny bit responding sluggishly, as if woken from a deep sleep. It was there, but it was dimmed, and weird.  
He was tiny and powerless. His fists turned white as his nails dug into his palms enough the pierce the skin. He welcomed the pain. It grounded him and let him turn the terrible feeling of panic and helplessness into anger. Anger was good, it gave him purpose, gave him something to focus on.  
Someone would suffer for this. Preferably long and painfully.  
“Awake, I see.”  
He froze. That voice… Immediately he stood straighter, head held up and turned around.  
"Princess." His tone was cold and as regal as he could muster. Zelda gave him an amused smirk.  
“You came to. How nice.” Her tone was mocking and he seethed. “I am here merely to inform you of your sentence.” He halted and blinked. Sentence?  
“You were taken here for your offense against Hyrule and her people, as well as your crimes against me.” Ah yes, that. So what was it? He wasn’t in the sword, so maybe an execution? Most likely a lavish public one. He would do that, to show his power.  
Truly though, he wouldn’t mind death as long as he was saved the torment of the void.  
“For your crimes you were sentenced to imprisonment for live. You will stay here and rot for the rest of your pathetic life until you die, forgotten and worthless.”  
Vaati starred, not fully comprehending these words. He was a dangerous fiend, not some petty criminal! Zelda smirked at him, gloating in his shock.  
“It’s what you deserve.” She stepped closer to the bars, her eyes boring into his, and slowly mouthed her next words with impossible regality.  
“You deserve to waste away like the worthless shit you are. You will be forgotten like some street rat, dying in rags, stinking of your own filth. You are pathetic.” With that she turned around before his face even changed from shock to outrage and then wrath.  
His swears accompanied her walk from the last cell in the furthest corner of the dungeon back to the throne room. She sat down next to her father with a serene smile.  
Life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaati was miserable.  
He had no idea how long he had been in this damned cell, but he knew that he hated it.  
In the beginning, he had held hope that his magic would return, until he found out that it had been sealed. The seal was laughably easy, as if to mock him. This was child’s play to remove.  
Problem was, only magic could remove it. He had no magic due to it being sealed and had no way of getting to a person able and willing to help him. His means of escape, of having power, of being important, of being a _god_ was right there, just out of reach, taunting him. It was maddening.  
He was also new and had quite a reputation, so guards, who seemed to have little else to do and didn’t seem to like him trying to harm their royalty, came to gawk at him. He resented every single one. Sometimes they would tease him, making him explode in fits which gave them an excuse to beat him bloody. Without his magic, he was no match against even one of them.   
Sometimes they would leave food, gross and tasteless, most likely the stuff the castle dogs left over from the looks and smells of it. Plus muddy water, and if they were feeling especially vicious, the guard’s piss, which he never excepted, preferring to go thirsty. He was offered real food and clean water from time to time, but he would always have to beg or perform tricks like a trained puppy. He almost never did and if so only to stay somewhat well-nourished. He would _not_ die here. He refused.  
Zelda herself never came back down after the first day, but Link did. The pesky hero would come down occasionally, they’d stare at each other for a few moments, then he left. Over time, Vaati found he didn’t mind it as much. It reignited his hatred for the brat and will to life, if only to slowly kill them all. That would wane over time, as it was dreadfully boring here. There was little one could do when one had already counted all the stones of the walls, floor, and ceiling that day. Trice. He also didn’t remember anything noteworthy to life for, other than to make his enemies suffer. He didn’t recall a family, or a home he could return to. So vengence was all he had to keep him alive.  
Days had turned to weeks and weeks to months, which seemed never ending. The guards eventually lost interest in their new plaything and their power games had mostly stopped thankfully so Vaati spent most of the time he was awake either pacing or meditating.  
This was less horrible than the sword, yet so much worse in it’s own way. Better, since everything was better than the maddening, endless nothing. Worse, since a few weeks after his imprisonment the memories started coming back. That never happened in the sword. It only ate away at them, while sometimes allowing the worst to come through to haunt him, even though he never knew if they were actually memories or just hallucinations conjured up to torture him even more.  
But it was never this. This was terrible.  
It started slowly, some images of a small, rodent like boy with the same hair color as his Hylian body and shockingly red eyes, following behind a larger rodent in green robes, always behind, always in the shadows. For some reason, this image always left him with gut turning rage.  
Some more images, of the child among many others, none looking the same as them, in the middle, yet apart.  
It had taken him a while to realize that this was him. And with that, the memories came crashing in, suffocating him with hatred and despair. There were times when he woke from yet another nightmare, drenched in cold sweat, where he would gladly welcome the mind numbing insanity of the sword.

Zelda smiled brightly and waved gingerly, her long satin dress willowing around her form, her silken hair woven into fine braids adorned with flowers framing her face, as she left the throne room in the early evening. She smiled at the maids and other servants all through her way to her room and greeted them in the bubbly way she was known and loved for. As the door fell into it's lock behind her, her smile fell as well. Here, in the comfort of her private quarters, she could finally let all the frustration show. Quickly pulling off her gloves she threw them on the bed, before undressing as quickly as possible, slipping out of the restrictive dress und footwear and into her soft nightdress, barefeet.  
It had been a terrible day, exhausting and overall too long. She had been awake for 18 hours, working for nearly all of the time. As her father aged, she took more and more control and responsibility.   
And her husband was useless. He had promised to take care of a number of things, yet had done nothing. His promise had been empty, merely to appear good in front of the people, while he turned everything around so he was never seen in a bad light.  
It had been month and she had not felt it in her to like the man she had promised to love for the rest of her life. She had barely brought herself to be able to consummate her marriage, and had only done so about 8 times in their 7 month of marriage, always conveniently having work to do or being too tired from the work done.  
It was all so frustrating.  
She sat down on her bed, cradling her aching head. Her father wanted her to be like her mother, perfect, always pleasant, and just a joy to be around. She had no real memories of her and doubted she was as perfect as the stories made her out to be, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the picture people had of her and Zelda needed to live up to that. Truth be told, she hated both her father and her mother for it and felt immensely guilty about that.   
Her husband was a wreck on it's own to deal with and so very, very frustrating. He was manipulative with his words and actions and she couldn't stand the thought of having him around for the rest of her life and the thought of carrying his children made her sick. But he was the best match for the princess and Zelda was the princess first and foremost. Her own wellbeing and happiness always stood behind that of her subjects and she despised herself for that.   
Her advisors often made her job much harder than it needed to be, changes were made so slow, if ever.   
Her subjects were mostly content but she had not missed the instances where people asked what she did all day, why she didn't help them, and commented on how easy it must be to be a princess, sitting around all day, eating the best food, and not having to work, all while she ran on half a meal and 5, maybe 6 hours of sleep on most days.   
In short, she was nearing the edge and needed something to keep her from falling.  
She downed the glass of cold water on her nightstand and grabbed one of the books piled next to her, as well as her notebook.  
She had a plan and needed to continue her research. 

Vaati had learned to listen. Sometimes the guards would talk and forget he was there, or just disregard his presence and as infuriating as that was, it was his only source of outside information. So he, begrudgingly, kept his calm.  
He had learned about many things, including Zelda’s wedding. She was to be wedded to some noble of good breeding and with family money. Vaati was seething at this. Her power was his and she herself was his to make suffer for all he had been put through. If he could have his way, he would have his way with her and make her submit to him. But he couldn’t prevent the wedding from happening from his cell and so it happened. He could hear the festivities even through the tiny window high above his head.   
It wasn't until months after the wedding that he awoke to see her standing before his cell, her silk dress embroided with the royal family's insignia framing her beautiful form, which had matured even more than his last memories offered, into a fine women. He noticed her chest had enlarged and briefly found himself wondering about her breasts before his thoughts turned to a place lower on her body. Would she still be tight and feeling as amazing as he fantasized after being married for a while?   
It was then that his eyes finally wandered up to look at her face. It was even more radiant than he imagined, even with her eyes deviant and her features pulled into a frown. Given time, he could paint the most beautiful expression of submission onto these marvelous features.   
It was her voice that finally ripped him out of this fantasies.   
'Vaati, former sorcerer of winds, now my prisoner. Kneel before me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Vaati as an author would absolutely belong in r/menwritingwomen.
> 
> Updates will be every Friday, probably around a somewhat set time.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, I appreciate them a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kneel before me."   
It was spoken softly but with regal authority.   
Vaati, still half asleep, blinked up at her, huddled up in the corner on his makeshift bed, which was the blanket he had been given at the beginning of his imprisonment. Back then it had been thin and worn, now it did even less to help against the stiffening cold from the stone floor, but it was the only 'furniture' he had, aside from his bucket.   
Then, his mind caught on to what had happened and he immediately jumped up, trying not to faint from the sudden movement, glowering at her from behind the bars. The princess gave him a cold smirk and eyed him up and down with open disgust at which he scowled. He knew he was filthy. He still wore the same clothes he had been thrown into this hole in, with his cape set aside for the nights and colder days but he had not been able avoid wearing the rest. The once royal and bright colors were now dull and the fabric was stained and worn. His shoes had long since been discarded and his hair, now reaching the small of his back, had lost its silkiness quickly and was now matted and tangled. His once pale skin was gray with dirt. His already thin built was now disgustingly frail, his shirt hanging loosely around bony shoulders and barely hiding the rips from poking out. His legs, less hidden by his short pants, were like sticks, shaking and barely even holding his weight.  
He looked hideous and pathetic and he knew it. No need to rub it in.   
"Kneel."   
"Never."   
Zelda just smiled, calmly and coldly.   
"We'll see." Vaati just glared at this, his newly won composure the only thing stopping him from throwing a tantrum and uselessly threatening the princess through the bars. No, they would not NOT see. He would never kneel, never give up what dignity he had left. Never.  
Behind the princess, two guards came up and entered the cell, their noses scrunched up at the smell. They weren't the usual ones, they lacked the menacing and sadistic aura. Vaati had often wondered if being stationed here was a punishment that made them bitter or if it was voluntarily chosen, after all, who cared if the prisoners left down here to rot suddenly developed bruises?  
"Are you sure about this, princess?", one guard asked and she nodded.   
"Yes, I feel no desire to work in such an environment." The guards didn't look happy but one stepped forward and eyed the former sorcerer, trying to find a way to handle him without touching him in any way that wasn't absolutely necessary, while said man backed away a bit, baring his teeth and looking positively feral, like a wild animal that was cornered. When the guard stepped forward to grab him Vaati launched his body towards him with all the strength he could muster. The guard easily sidestepped this and swiftly kicked his bare feet from under him. The former sorcerer yelped as his bony knees made contact with the stone floor hard. The guard smirked and grabbed his long hair, dragging him up again. The princess turned and began to walk away. The guard followed, dragging the spitting and cursing prisoner with him by his arm like an unruly child, barely bothered by any attempt Vaati made to fight. The other guard closed the cell door before trailing behind.   
While he was dragged through the dungeon, up the stairs, through several corridors, up two more sets of stairs and through another corridor until being dumped into a room at last, all Vaati could do was try to stay on his feet. Several times he fell from simply being too weak and the guard never stopped, simply dragging him by his arms.   
By the time they all but threw him into a room, his legs and feet were raw and even bleeding a bit from the chaffing and hurt like hell. Vaati managed to suppress a whimper and tried to get up but his shaking and exhausted muscles only allowed him to get into a kneeling position from which he was glaring daggers at anyone, especially her.  
The guards left and Zelda looked him over.  
“Well, you need a bath… and new clothes.” Vaati narrowed his eyes, daggers intensified.  
“Before we start and go over the basic rules, you will be made more… presentable.  
Undress.”  
Forget daggers, by now he was glaring zweihanders.  
“Have you gone deaf?” It sounded like a cheerful question but Vaati managed to hear the gleeful malice behind it, as the princess lifted her head higher barely noticeably, just for him. They stared at each other for a while, both too stubborn to give in, until the door opened and four maids rolled in a wooden bathtub filled with hot water. Zelda, without turning her eyes from Vaati’s, gave a short command and the girls and women were on him.  
The former mage had never really been on the physically strong side, even when he was a kid as far as he remembered and when he got his magic which ate away a lot of his energy and basically doubled his daily caloric needs he lost most muscles he had, and now, without magic but with malnutrition, he was most likely only about half the weight he should be, if not less. He could do nothing but howl obscenities as he was forcefully stripped. When he was naked and was held up by two maids to keep from falling, the oldest of the maids inspected him.  
“He is rather short but even then his weight is alarming.” Zelda nodded an came closer, running her eyes over his bony form, without shame, as if he was an object she considered buying, with a frown until her eyes settled on his groin.  
When Vaati had wished for his Hylian body, he had not wanted body hair for obvious reasons, and so the only body hair he had was restricted to a small bush of thin lavender curls over and around his shaft and it did little to hide his privates.  
Zelda’s frown turned into a cheeky grin.  
“Well, I don’t think being short should be a problem, seeing as he is already experiences in that.” The maids chuckled and Vaati seethed and spit some choice words that Zelda didn’t recognize but guessed to be swear words. She stepped forward quickly and backhanded him hard. Vaati’s head jerked painfully to the side, surprised at the princess’ act. That was so… unladylike.  
The maids chuckled again, clearly amused by their princess getting revenge and Zelda grabbed a fistful of his long hair and jerked his head back towards her, admiring the split lip and bruise from her ring. Her marriage band, simple gold without any stone, had done its damage. He scowled but had no energy left to fight her.  
“Keep your tongue in check if you want to keep it at all.” He glared but kept quiet.  
When Zelda let go, the maids quickly dumped him in the tub. They were surprisingly strong - then again, Vaati barely weight 40kg anymore - and he was surprisingly docile, though just because he lacked the strength to fight back anymore. Everything hurt, his muscles which had more to do today than the whole last year screamed at him, and he was pretty busy staying concious and alive. Zelda’s stunt just now had him realize just how defenseless he was. He was severely malnourished and could barely stand for a longer time. He bristled at the thought but could do nothing against it right now. Maybe, if he was docile and played nice, the princess would let her guard down enough for him to kill her. Or, even better, threaten her enough to give him back his magic. Then he could take her back to his palace with him and make her suffer greatly. She deserved that.  
When his body was submerged into the pleasantly warm water, he gave a content sigh. He had always been vainly clean, but after two years of barely having enough water to drink this felt like a gift from the goddesses. Blissfully sinking into the warm embrace, he closed his eyes. Small, strong hands began to scrub his body and slowly he felt the crusted dirt and blood give away. By the time his skin was somewhat clean, the water had turned cold, as well as an ugly shade of brown.  
At some point, a new tub had been rolled in and Vaati was unceremoniously dropped inn the fresh, warm water. Even though the princess watched closely the whole time, Vaati was far beyond caring at this point. He simply enjoyed this, the warmth, feeling the grime come off, and of course the human contact. While he was rather anti-social by nature, even he had suffered from the complete isolation. He had even craved the guards’ attention after a while, as weird as that was.  
The maids began to gentle detangle his hair before washing it. Vaati sighed contently and leaned into the hands scrubbing his skull. He supposed he could get used to this. His mind wandered and, as usual these days, found its way to Zelda. If he could take her away, he would make her bath with him. He would clean her first, making sure to touch her in all the ways she dreaded and then she would be forced to tend to him, washing his hair just like this and even touching his…

A hand grabbed his cock and made him jump and jerk out of his daydream. One maid had, rather unabashedly, grabbed his dick to clean it. Immediately, Vaati felt his blood leave him and pool below. He had avoided to touch himself in all his time in prison, simply because he had quickly realized he would not get cleaning supplies, let alone new clothes, and having such sticky discharge as cum sticking to his body was just gross. It also took what little resources his body had left. The short moment of bliss was simply not worth it. He _had_ had the occasional wet dream of course - which guy hadn’t? - but overall he had been involuntarily and begrudgingly abstinent.  
The maid had just gently lifted his cock to be able to reach below to his testicles and between his cheeks and he was already half-hard. The maid giggled and Vaati felt heat burning in his face. He wasn’t _THAT_ desperate! She wasn’t even that pretty…

He heard the maid behind him, an ugly and horribly buff woman, chuckle and saw the others either smile, grin, or silently laughing to themselves. Even Zelda had brought her delicate hand up to cover her mouth.  
How dare they?!? They were not to make fun of him!  
At least it helped to dim his arousal.  
They should cower before him! He would see the fear in their eyes once they realized that him having an erection should definitely not be made fun of and…  
And it got worse again. Din’s fire!  
While he had zoned out, Zelda had apparently given an order, since he heard the ugly maid behind him say “Yes, princess.”, before she took the place of the younger one. He felt strong hands grip his arms and hold him down and he nearly rolled his eyes. It wasn’t as if he’d jump up and try to hump her.  
He felt her hand slip far down to clean him up rather thoroughly, lingering just a tad too long. Apparently, the princess really disliked filth, which was more than fine with him. He had just began to relax again when the maid’s finger, slippery with soap, slipped swiftly and without warning inside. It took Vaati completely by surprise. What had she done? What was happening? Where had her finger gone? Inside? Inside where? He didn’t have a hole like that. He only had one and that… Nayru’s love, her finger was inside there!  
He began trashing with all he had, but the maids held him down easily, all while the older one slipped her finger in deeper, making his muscles clench up. It didn’t really hurt but he hated it. It was uncomfortable, he was humiliated before the princess and he was a man! This was not how it should be. This was the woman’s role. She, the weak one, was to lie back and be dominated by the strong man. Not the other way around!  
Noticing that trashing didn’t get him anywhere, he tried to clamp his legs together but the maid’s strong arm didn’t give any room.  
Zelda leaned over, to see what was happening.  
“Start.”  
“Yes, my princess.”  
And then the finger moved.  
He could feel it wriggling inside of him, as if searching for something and he started thrashing again, cursing loudly.   
“Get that out of me!!!” The princess rolled her eyes, as if his demand was absolutely unnecessary.  
“Quiet.”  
“I WON’T BE QUIET YOU STUPID WHOooooh…” His swearing died down with a low, nearly guttural moan.  
“Found it.” The maid looked up smugly. Zelda smirked.  
“Well done. Continue.”  
“Wh… what are you duh… doing?!” Whatever it was, it sent pure electricity through his body and into his cock, making it jump and jerk, She was touching something… something that made him both beg her to continue and to stop.  
Zelda’s laughter reached his ears.  
“We will give you release, something you clearly desperately need.” He growled but it was quickly reduced to gasps and moans as his mind began to cloud, the ever unrelenting finger inside him driving him out of his mind. He writhed and shook his head violently, he didn’t want this, the loss of control over his own body was beyond frightening, it would leave him shaking if he wasn’t already, yet he couldn’t articulate his terror, his mind unable to form cohorrent words, his mouth unable to voice them.  
It didn’t even took two minutes for him to come despite him fighting it all the while.  
The women still laughed when Vaati came to. His foggy mind was trying - and failing - to make sense of the situation. He was dead tired, coming had used up his last reserves and he just wanted to curl up in a corner and be left alone. He hardly noticed how he was dragged out of the tub and dried off, clothed and carried over to a bed. He only registered the warm softness he was laying on, blissfully different from the cold stone he had been forced to sleep on during the last however many months. With a few content noises he snuggled further into the mattress and when Zelda came over to put the big, thick quilt over him, she was greeted with an adorable sight. The infamous, evil demon sorcerer, who had brought peril over Hyrule and so much fear and pain for her subjects, curled up on himself, with his head resting on his arms, and a peaceful expression on his face. Zelda smiled. He looked about as dangerous as a newborn kitten at this moment, though she didn’t forget how dangerous the man she was dealing with really was. It was made easier by taking away his power but that didn’t mean he was harmless. She knew that given the chance he would not grant her an easy death.  
But with some time and training… who knew how he would turn out. She just needed to remain firm, to never let him give any doubts about who was in charge. And most importantly, she needed to keep him here, never allow him to escape into freedom. She needed to break him eventually.  
She put the quilt over the passed out figure. For now, let him rest for what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Vaati's an asshole who sorts women into 'I'd fuck that' and 'ugly', but all are supposed to be submissive to his massive ego. For now, he will learn, don't worry.  
> The fic seems to be 29 chapters long. With one update per week, this journey will take until May of next year to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda didn’t even need to turn around to see who stepped up behind her. The waves of disgust rolling over her told of her husband’s arrival before he even opened his mouth.  
“Why would you waste perfectly good food on that thing?” Zelda took a deep breath in her mind as his voice grated on her ears.  
“As per the deal, he is my business. And what I do with him is as well.”  
Her husband made a disgusted noise. In his mind, Vaati was below the rats running in the gallows and Zelda couldn’t exactly disagree but it irked her that his nose needed to be stuck in her private business once again. As usual.  
She knew, however, that the food was dearly needed, as Vaati was severely underweight and she needed him to be healthy and with some stamina. Though, not lying, she would take full advantage of his bad physical form.  
Link had told her about his visits in the dungeon when he went there and had mentioned how the guards had gloated about what they had made him do to get food and water and how, after a while of him refusing to beg and them dumbing the water over him for a while, they had been able to easily force his weakened jars apart and make him drink their urine. They had laughed about how their prisoner almost willingly drank the foul liquid, near death and desperate as he was.  
After that, Link hadn’t want to go back, but it stuck in Zelda’s mind. It made her think about how the will to live can make people to weird things in desperation, and wonder how strong Vaati’s will was.  
With her marriage and the more pressing matters that came with it, she didn’t have much time to dwell on it. That was, until 4 months ago when her husband had introduced her to 'Lady Mirabelle‘. The sweet, bubbly girl, a bit younger than Zelda, who at that time neared her 22. birthday, was certainly not his cousin as he claimed or, if she was, what he was doing with her was even more uncalled for. Her father had tried to calm her troubled mind by saying she was overreacting and that it was obvious the couple didn’t like each other that much yet. Her husband, however, surely had needs.  
No one had ever bothered to ask if she had needs.  
Her revenge had been sweet. She had spent weeks reading up about the breaking and training of animals and what patterns and behaviours had been observed in abusive relationships. She had been trained to detect those signs, to make sure she knew when someone trying to abuse her - which made her marriage even more satirical - so her studies had quickly been finished.  
Her plan had been put into motion. She had insisted to have Vaati as a pet for stress-released and talked so much about her plans to break him for so long that her father allowed it just to get her to stop talking. Her husband had been furious but was not willing to send Mirabelle away.  
Carrying the tray of food, Zelda left her husband without another word, slowly making her way to the room where Vaati was in. Readying herself for a fight, she pushed the door open.

Vaati sat cross legged on the bed, his ruby eyes were alert. That was the first thing Zelda noticed. The day before they had been dull, now they were alert and showed a sharp mind behind them. Yesterday, he had been tired, now he sat with a straight back. His hair was no longer matted and filthy, but hung softly around his face, even though it was not brushed yet. He eyed her with interest, albeit weary. That was, until his eyes fell upon the plate, filled with fruits, bread, and butter. He swallowed, then gently licked his lips, eyes fixed on the food.  
Zelda smiled.  
“Hungry?” It was a rhetorical question. Vaati seemed to recognize it as such, for he only gave an unimpressed grunt as an answer.  
Zelda put the plate down on the small table on the side of the room before sitting down on a chair and mentioning for the former sorcerer to come closer.  
“It’s yours.”  
Vaati slowly and carefully slipped off the bed and came over, all the while not taking his eyes of the food, even though he was clearly weary. Zelda noticed how his legs trembled from exhaustion, even after a long night’s sleep and it being only 10 steps of distance.  
Still eyeing the food as if it would disappear if he blinked, Vaati sat down and asked with suspicion in his voice: “What’s the catch?”  
“There is none. You are hungry, right? Eat.”  
Vaati looked up at her, mistrust obvious in his red eyes, before he reached out with his pale, thin hand and grabbed a piece of bread to hastily snatch it from the plate and eyed it from all sides.  
Zelda smiled. He was practically drooling over a tiny piece of bread. How _cute_.  
“Is it poisoned?” Zelda laughed and he glared.

“If I wanted to poison you, I’d have little problem forcing it into you.” He scowled. “None of it is poisoned.” He continued to scowl but apparently resigned himself to his fate as he began to spread butter on the bread and took a small polite bit. Zelda smiled, seeing how difficult it was for Vaati to not simply gobble it all down. His scowl deepened even more but she could see his composure breaking with the next bite. Instead of taking a small bite and chewing it thoroughly, he took a big one, barely chewed and quickly tore into the bread again and afterwards the fruits. It had been so long since he had good food he didn’t really care about looking elegant.  
After the plate was cleaned, Vaati licked his lips and once again focused his attention on Zelda, who had watched him patiently.  
“Why am I here?” Zelda smiled serenely and leaned back in her chair.  
“My husband and I have a mutual understanding. He has a mistress and I’ll have a pet.” She looked pointedly at him and Vaati bristled.  
“I am no pet!” He jumped up in anger, only to slowly sink down again with a hand on his head and an expression of anguish. Zelda expected him to be pliant now, as his body would be focused on digesting the food and with his system not used to such meals anymore it would take most of his energy. That was why she had her talk planned for now.  
“I think you should allow me to tell you the deal before you decide. It’s your choice though. You do well to remember that the seal placed on your magic is permanent. Even if I were to die, it would remain.   
You are weakened, starved, the door is locked, the window is high up, and even if you’d get out, the guards will attack you.  
You could either stay here, get great quality food and clean water, clean clothes and hygiene products, as well as have access to sanitary facilities, a bed and regular human contact but serve me as an outlet for my... frustrations - don’t worry, nothing that would main you and no torture-, or you could go back to your cell. Your choice.”

Vaati glared at her with all the venom he could muster. How dare she make him choose between two options that were equally horrible? The cell was the last place he wanted to be in again, especially now that he knew just how filthy he had been, how hungry and craving human interaction after so long of rotting away. He was disgustingly weak and could barely stand without feeling nauseous.  
That was not how he wanted to end. He was better than that.  
On the other hand… well, he liked the room. It was bright and warm, and he could probably open the window and feel the wind. Goddesses, how he missed the wind… He could see the sun again. There was a bed, soft and comfortable, food, water, the premise of something more fitting for him than a bucket, baths… he could get stronger again. Maybe he could even find an Entrance to escape, as much as he loathed the thought. Then he could find someone who would break the seal, given the right… persuasions.  
So while his chances to escape and his physical and mental wellbeing looked better with this option, the pet part irked him. He was meant to be a god, a superior, perfect being, with no one to match, not someone’s obedient lap dog. She had the hero for that. That part of him, the imperfect, weak, useless child should have died ages ago just like the equally useless demented old fool that had fostered it.  
Both options were terrible and he was forced to choose one, like he actually wanted it.  
The previous evening sprung to mind. He couldn’t deny that the release had been pleasant, yet the way it had been archived had been anything but. The worst part had been that he’d been absolutely powerless to stop it. He had never felt so horrible and violated in his entire life. He didn’t like it one bit.  
And what did Zelda mean by ‘outlet for frustrations’? Would he get beaten? He already had been and could handle it. Forced to be touched by ugly people against his will for her amusement? Paraded around like some fancy mutt?  
Whatever it’d be, he’d be helpless to stop it, at least until he grew stronger again.

Zelda watched Vaati’s face change. He had a very expressive face and his thoughts were very visible. It was kinda adorable.  
“Think about it.” She took the plate and stood. “I’ll be back later in the day with another meal, around sundown. I will expect your answer then, should you have none, I will make the choice for you.” Vaati seemed mellow and barely glared, too busy thinking about his situation, so Zelda simply left without another word, continuing her duties. There was so much to do and she just knew her absence, short as it was, had surely been used to set her back with her husband’s intrigues. He was really mad about her having Vaati after all.  
Bastard.  
She herself was far above that. She had no desire to harm Mirabelle, the girl was so sweet and a joy to be around, and could not help her place in the world. Really, she wouldn’t mind if Mirabelle stayed and her husband left, but the other way around was not a pleasant thought. Her husband had been picked by her father mostly and surely he was the best for the kingdom with her as queen but she had the small nagging at the back of her mind that he wouldn’t mind the throne either.  
It was hard being the princess, and she hated it. Hated how her first instinct was to put others above herself, how others expected it from her. But what choice did she have? She was born into this role, she was born to be a queen. With that thought, she put her best smile in place and made her way to the throne room.

It wasn't until after that the sun had set that Zelda made her way to the kitchen area. She was so tired but knew she could not show it when she was face to face with her new pet. Show no weakness, lest it's used to ensure her downfall.   
It was just like political meetings, really, and she knew how to survive those. Had to. Smile, be cheerful and bubbly, let people underestimate you, then kill them with a metaphorical dagger made of kindness and a sharp wit at just the right moment to ensure your victory.  
She entered the kitchen and smiled at the kitchen staff. A real, genuine smile, while she basked in their genuine joy to see her. Most of them had been in the castle's service since as long as she knew and she always made it a point to thank them and treat them well. They were more important than many people who didn't think of them or the maids with any degree of importance. She also remembered the many times she had been snuck pastries when she was a kid.   
The staff had prepared already buttered toast with fruit slices and steamed vegetables. It was a portion fit for a child but Zelda had read it was important to not overload a system after a time of starvation. She thanked them and made her way up to Vaati's room.  
She had played the conversation in her head over and over, so she wouldn't forget anything. The rules were important and they had to be clear and precise, so he wouldn't find loopholes. If he found a loophole it would undermine her authority, and she couldn‘t have that. It would greatly endanger her plan. She couldn't allow it.   
She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and fixed her posture. Steeling herself for what was to come, she pushed the door open. Inside she found Vaati sitting cross-legged on the bed with his arms crossed and a frown on his stern face. He was pouting. Adorable.   
"You are late." He looked up and now focused his eyes on her. They were a dark red in the light coming from the hallway and the fireplace, and incredibly alert.  
Dangerous.   
She scoffed. "I appear when I want to appear, be lucky I am here at all." He scowled, his nose scrunching up in a way that was really ugly on most people - her husband - while being strangely adorable on him. Maybe it was because her husband was an ugly person in general - not on the outside, he was certainly good looking - but on the inside, and quite dangerous to her and her sanity when it came down to it, while Vaati looked like a scrawny teen who was in his rebellious stage. He was a little shorter than her and she knew she could take him on even if he wouldn’t be starved - she knew she could kill her husband as well, if it came down to it which made him somewhat more bearable - and he was her prisoner. All things which contributed to him not being very dangerous to her. Still, she would not let her guard down around him.  
She put the plate down without paying him any mind, then sat down regally, only then turning to him. This, while difficult for her, showed him she didn’t consider him a threat that needed to be watched.  
When she faced him she found Vaati glaring at her venomously.  
“Why bother, _princess_?” Her title was spoken with disdain. She smiled.  
“I already know your answer so your question is justified.” He pressed his lips together turning the already pale flesh into a thin, white line. She waited, but he managed to hold himself back and didn’t throw a tantrum.  
“Yet I am here. So, tell me… what is your answer?”  
“What do you think?!”, he hissed through clenched teeth.  
“I think I want to hear it.” He glared murderously at her. She smiled back, sharp as a knife.  
“I would rather let Boboklin slowly eat my flesh and tear out my intestines before choking me with them than go back to that cell!”  
“Which means?”  
“I’ll take the other option!”  
“Which other option?” The smile never left her lips.  
He was seething and she could see he was clawing at his wrist were the seal was and had already drawn blood.  
“I will stay here, you…” His nails dug deep into his skin and he was not far from crushing his teeth from the pressure of clenching but he managed to hold himself back from throwing a fit. Zelda decided to let him off the hook.  
“Good.” She finally dropped the smile as her face grew more serious.  
“The rules are simple. You are contained to this room until told otherwise by me. You will follow all my commands. If you fail to, I will tell you your punishment and give you another chance. If you still fail to obey, the punishment will double, if you refuse for another time, the punishment will triple and you will be punished before being told again. The punishment will be diverse and based on my mood that day and the severity of your acts. For example, if I tell you to kneel and you refuse, I may give you one lash. If you refuse another time, it will be two lashes, if you refuse again, four. I will then give you the four lashes and you will be told to kneel again. We will continue that until you are obedient, so you do well to not act up in a fruitless show of useless defiance.  
If I give you a continuous order, you are to obey it until another order is given. For example, if I tell you to wear something, you are to wear it until I tell you to either stop or give you something else, unless you are cleaning yourself or using the pot, after which you will immediately resume wearing it.  
I don’t care what you do when I have no time for you, unless you disobey an order or break a rule. If you behave well, I may grant privileges that can be taken away again at any time. Don’t worry, you will always have basic needs met, your bed, pot, food, and such won’t be taken away, but if you are good, I may allow you to have a few books or something to write in here.  
Any questions?” Vaati glared but didn’t say anything. So Zelda stood, smoothing out her dress before she nonchalantly walked to the door.  
“Eat. Tomorrow you will be made more presentable and then we will begin.” As she reached the door, she turned to him with a smile that could cut steel.  
“Oh, one more thing. Starting tomorrow, you won’t be allowed to come unless I allow it.” With that, and his incredulous face in mind she let the door fall into its lock behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can't believe how happy I am whenever I get kudos. Makes my day. Thanks so much!
> 
> So, Vaati has made a choice now. Let's see how long he sticks with it ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Graphic description of violence, mentions of blood. Please take care of your mental health, if you want to skip this, I will be posting a summary of this chapter at the beginning of the next.

Vaati was awoken the next morning by two horribly chattering maids who threw open the curtains he had painstakingly arranged so no light would be let in and allowed dreadfully bright light to enter the small room.  
Vaati who hated being woken abruptly - and also people in general and people who woke him up in particular - sat up groaning and rubbed his eyes. The maids took no pity on his half-asleep self as they dragged him out of bed, cleaned and dressed him, all while paying no mind to his half-hearted protests. He liked being clean and he liked being tended to, and if that meant he had to undergo this, it was kinda okay to put up with. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain every step of the way.  
His hair was brushed until it had a shiny glow and then braided into something a little to feminine for his liking but he figured he could always undo that when they left. Yet before he could turn his plan of disobedience into action Zelda entered, and he scowled. He didn’t like this. He didn’t know what to expect even though his thoughts had been all over the place the evening before. Most rules were simple enough. But the last words? His orgasms would be under her control? What did that mean? Just in case, he had masturbated as much as he could yesterday, out of spite. How would she even do that if she wasn’t around all the time? He would not simply obey such an outrageous order.  
“Thanks.” Zelda smiled at the maids who curtsied and left. Vaati scowled at her some more, feeling his body tense up. He refused to sit down first, and only followed when Zelda put his breakfast down on the table and had sat down, without paying him much attention. He bristled but had decided to play along, for now. He would get food, and bring her guard down enough for him to escape. And then he’d show them all..  
Zelda finally looked at him when he had finished eating, having stared out the window until then. Her words cut into the tense silence that had settled in the room.  
“Well then, shall we start?”

Zelda could feel her heart beating in her chest. She was excited. She was anxious. How would it go? Did she have it in herself to do this? But she could not get out of it now, she had to go through with it.  
Vaati decided to ignore her at first and only looked at her after a short while. A clear challenge.  
“I guess”, he drawled, seemingly disinterested but his eyes betrayed him. Zelda found it nearly too easy to read him.  
“It took you so long to answer? I thought you had a brain.” She drawled back. The ball was on his side and he spattered, thrown for a loop and taking a little too long to answer. Zelda already stood. The ball had passed him. He was out.  
“Stand.” He glared but followed after hesitating just short of disobedience. So that’s how he wanted to play? Zelda had played since as long as she could remember. She was a master. He would go down.  
She looked him over.  
“You understand the rules?” Vaati scowled, but nodded.  
“Do you understand the rules?” Vaati’s scowl deepened. Zelda stared at him and he bit out: “Yes.” Zelda had thought about making him call her by some title, but had decided against it. He would resist and it would not be worth it, maybe later, but not now.  
“Good, you have a brain after all.” She could basically hear his teeth the way he ground them together. Ah, satisfaction.  
“Well then, let’s start for real. Kneel.” He scoffed and turned away.  
“Never. I do not kneel for whores.” No matter what he had thought the night before, his temper got the better of him and his mouth was quicker than his rational brain.  
Zelda had only a split second to react to this, and she decided to not let him rile her up.  
“Five lashes.” She saw Vaati’s eyes flicker to her, unsure yet rebellious but she just remained calm and collected while her heart beat faster than it had done in quite a while.  
“Now kneel.” Vaati flattened his lips, seemingly torn between avoiding pain and being disobedient. Petulance won.  
“Ten lashes. Kneel” She saw him fidgeting, clearly calculating if the pain was worth his dignity.  
“Last chance.” His eyes darted around while he tried to be nonchalantly and failed miserably.  
“Twenty lashes.” Zelda saw Vaati trying to stand up to her, his hands fidgeting and his eyes darting. He was unsure, but he tried to appear confident and non-flustered. Zelda found herself mentally congratulating him but now she had to make him understand that she was not bluffing.  
“Well then.” She smiled at him and turned around, and walked out, leaving Vaati alone in the room.  
She went over to two guards who she had positioned near the room next to a chest. The intricate wooden chest had been made specifically for her, with a lot of room for stuff inside and so big someone with Vaati’s stature could lean over it with his knees nearly on the ground, though not quite, with hand restraints on one side, on the long sides of the chest, and optional legs restrains on the other, shorter side. It was filled with many things inside, all things she wanted to use on him, though for today, the whip made from thick leather straps would be enough. She felt her breathing quicken a bit and took a second to calm down.  
“Carry it in, please.” They nodded and carried the chest inside, where Vaati still stood in the same spot she had left him in, eying the chest with suspicion.  
The guards put it down where Zelda wanted, pretty dominantly placed yet leaving room in the middle and she allowed them to leave.  
Vaati eyed her and she saw he had scratched his wrist again. She opened the chest, got out the whip and then stood, turning towards him.  
“Undress.” Vaati eyes darted to her and she stared him down.  
“You will also get punishment for refusing punishment and if you refuse for long enough, I will simply have a guard come here and make you do it. And I assure you, they won’t be gentle with the man who threatened their princess.” Her voice was calm and strict and she saw his body shaking a bit from the tension. Finally, when she was about to open her mouth to issue another punishment, she saw a flicker of resignation in his eyes as he pulled the tunic over his head and threw it on the ground agressively, then pulled his pants down and kicked them aside, glaring at her with what little defiance he could muster. She nodded in appreciation before giving the next command.  
“Bend over the chest.” Vaati’s eyes widened and he shook his head before he could help himself. “Last chance.” He actually walked back a bit, his right hand darting to his left wrist, where he started scratching seemingly without noticing he did. Undressing was one thing, but this? No. No no no.  
“One lash.” He was fidgeting hard and licking his lips in distress. Zelda grinned. This is was so very satisfying and she had not yet put the whip to use.  
“Bend over.” His eyes darted around and she didn’t let him have as much time.  
“Two lashes.” She saw panic rise up in his eyes. She stepped closer and looked at him.  
“Last chance.” His breath was quick and he finally relented, gingerly kneeling in front of the chest. Zelda stepped behind him and when he laid down, she quickly grabbed his wrist and tied it down, noticing the bead of blood that clung to the raw skin. Panicked now, Vaati tried to move back and free his wrist but when Zelda just grabbed the other and moved it around to also tie to the chest. His attempts to free himself were feeble, she was too strong. Just for good measure Zelda quickly moved and tied his legs against the wood, too.   
Now, Vaati was laying on the chest on his stomach, tied to it, utterly defenseless. She saw him shiver and buck uselessly and then, after a few minutes, just lay down in defeat, awaiting what would come. Zelda decided not to keep him waiting.   
"Now, you will get twenty lashes for refusing a command and insulting me, and another two for refusing your punishment." She ran a hand down his spine and watched him shiver. His face was turned away from her but she didn't mind. She just wondered if she would bring him to tears.   
Her eyes ran over his body, over his thin form which surely was on the skinny side on his best days and where now the ribs poked out almost grotesquely. The body of her kidnapper, her tormentor, now bare and at her mercy. Where should she hit him? She decided on the ass first.   
Standing up straight, she tightly gripped the whip and gave it an experimental wave. Vaati tensed up. She grinned.   
And brought the whip down on his ass, hard. He yelped and she saw the few muscles he had tensing up incredibly. She debated whether or not to count the lashes or to keep him guessing should he lose count. She decided on keeping him in the dark.   
And brought the whip down again. Already, she could see angry red stripes on his flesh. Nice.   
By stroke four, he was gasping, by 8, whimpering. And she wasn't even going so hard anymore. That was only the first few, to really drive her point home.  
Then she went up his back for 9, 10, and 11 and he yelped again, then to his thighs for 12, 13, 14, and 15 and he gave a strangled sob, when she returned to his behind for the last 5, he was openly sobbing as new welts crossed old ones, with his entire ass bright red and raw at some places. He had no way to hide his face, no way to muffle his sounds. She grinned. The last three lashes were deliver with barely any strength behind them, yet they surely stung the most.   
"And now, for the two lashes for refusing your punishment." Her breathing was quick and labored now, this was a workout and strangely arousing. Her revenge on the man who had kidnapped her and would have surely raped her had he remembered this form, made her feel tingly in ways she had never known before.  
He was quietly crying, she heard it despite him trying to stop himself and revelled in how easy it had been to make him cry. She had never allowed his actions to do that to her. Or at least hadn't allowed him to know.   
The whip came down against his behind twice more, not hard but she heard his yelped sob and saw some blood from where the skin had split. She felt bad for a second, then decided it would only add to the lesson.   
Slowly, she untied him, first the legs, then the wrists and let him sit up. He tried to stealthily wipe away some tears before sitting on his heels with a wince. His eyes were downcast, he refused to let her see his face. She calmly put away the whip and grabbed two more things from the chest that she put on the table, out of his view.   
Then, she sat down, her dress which was simple soft linen instead of the usual big and more bulky silk allowed her to cross her legs easily. Her one arm was on the table and her other steadied her against her legs as she leaned forward.   
"Come here." Her voice was loud in the silence of the room and Vaati followed, carefully standing up and shuffling over, still not looking her in the eyes.  
"I hope you learned your lesson and don't choose to misbehave again." Her words were carefully chosen, it had been his choice to get whipped after all. He could have simply been obedient.   
Vaati frowned, she could see that much even with his face turned down. She had let the maids braid his hair specifically so it wouldn't be able to hide his face because she had expected resistance. Wet trails glistened on his face.   
"Now, let's get back to business. Kneel."   
She could see his face enough to see it twist with hatred and wrath, saw his hands clench so much the knuckles turned white. He was still defiant, she had expected nothing less.   
But just before she decided that he was spending to long on this, he knelt, wiping over his face as he went down, and then glared at her venomously from the ground. She looked down at him regally past her crossed legs. His face was swollen and red from crying, his red irises now with red background and the trails still clearly visible if a bit smeared. A small smile played on her lips. She liked this, she decided.   
"Now, was that so hard?" Her tone was that of a mother talking to a petulant child as she patted his hair and he looked like he wanted to bite her. Zelda grabbed one of the two items from the table, a glass flask, and gave it to him.   
"Here, your reward for being such a good boy." It looked as if he wanted to smash it out of her hand but he decided against it, quickly snatching the bottle and downing the red potion inside. Instantly she saw relief on his face, as the healing potion worked its magic.   
"I decided to be merciful, as this is the first day. The next time you choose to be punished you may not get a red potion." He was too busy basking in the relief and warmth of the potion to care too much about her words right now, and she let him. Her hand found the other object on the table and she knelt down. Vaati looked up at her, unsure and full of suspicion. She ignored him and simply grabbed his penis. He flinched and grabbed her wrist but she slapped him away. Working quickly she slipped his cock in the tiny cage before pulling his testicles up and closing the ring over them, stunning him enough so she could lock them in place. Vaati was so exhausted and weirded out, with his position giving him no room to escape backwards, that the cock cage was in place before he had fully realized what had happened. When Zelda sat back, he just stared down dumbfounded. Zelda managed to count to four after sitting down before she could hear him curse.   
"What is this?!" She smiled..  
"It's a chastity device, I told you yesterday." She was having way too much fun with his incredulous splatters.   
"Wha… no… take it off!" He glared at her from his position, demandingly. Her smile turned into a grin and her response was sickly sweet.  
"No." His face morphed into shock, indignation, fury, then despair. Way too much fun, indeed.  
"You will keep this on for as long as I desire you to. It is locked, so you would have to castrate yourself to escape it.  
I told you yesterday. I control your orgasms. I will decide whether you will be granted one or not." She leaned forward and grinned devilishly at him.   
"So don't make me angry if you ever want to come again in your life." Vaati stared at her, seemingly caught between despair and fury. Before he could settle on one, Zelda stood.   
"I have important matters to tend to now, I will be back in the evening. You are free to spend your day as you wish, as I said. I had thought about giving you a book today, but you just had to be petulant so no book today. Maybe tomorrow."   
With those words, she stood. And left Vaati naked and kneeling, with his cock in a cage, on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Zelda began to 'train' Vaati who was quite unruly and couldn't control his temper enough to avoid punishment, which was whipping. Vaati was bound down and hit repeatedly, until he was bloody and crying. Zelda did not hold back, as she wanted to show she meant business (Vaati is a dangerous man and in her mind, such an experience would lead to him refraining to be as disobedient in the future) and while she healed him immediately after, the indignation would not leave him for a while.  
> And then she caged him, or more precisely, his cock.  
> Also, Zelda discovered a new kink she didn't knew she had.
> 
> This was also the bloodiest and most violent it'll get until pretty much the climax, as Vaati will still be punished, which includes whipping, it'll be less severe than this. At least physically.
> 
> As an apology for the late update (turns out four or five weeks of constantly working 8+ (mostly 10+) hours every(!) day due to a renovation and moving process, work, and more work due to a coworker being in quarantine may lead to a physical and mental breakdown once the stress is lessened, who knew) and because they are rather short chapters I have prepared two chapters, so enjoy the double update.

Zelda's thoughts found their way back to Vaati quite often, despite all her work. Would he have accepted the cage? Unlikely. Would he have tried to get it off? Probably. But if anything, she knew he would have only hurt himself. He was unlikely to mutilate himself, even out of spite, so she counted on him not having gone the castration route.   
She had seldom been so excited in the last year. It was weird.   
So when she collected Vaati's dinner from the kitchen she found herself grinning.   
She didn't expect Vaati to be submissive or obedient after one session. Given time to think it over, he would go back to being sulking and unreasonable for sure. But she found herself welcoming the challenge, looking forward to it even.  
She wondered if she would grow bored once he broke. When, not if. She would make sure of that.   
Opening the door she found Vaati laying on the bed, fully clothed and eyes closed. She put the food down and called out to him. No reaction. She walked over to the bed and stood next to it. He was breathing very deeply. It was too clam, too quiet for it to be real, the position too flawless. She only wondered why we was lying on the bed rather than in the bed, but that was probably because he had assumed that position once he heard her coming.  
He was trying to evade her by faking being asleep.   
Well, two could play that game.   
Zelda poked and shook him, but he remained unresponsive.   
So she sat down on the table and began to read the book she had brought for him.  
He made it 20 minutes before he cracked. She saw him sit up from the corner of her eye and, without turning her attention from the book, said: "Well, you finally decided to stop this pathetic act?" No answer. He just stood, sat at the table, and began eating.   
"Cute." He looked up at her, and she smirked.   
"Your way of evading me and thinking I mind." He scowled and went back to eating.   
"Just so you know, if I had given you an order before and you failed to obey, you would have been punished."   
"I was sleeping." Vaati scowled still, and still didn't meet her eyes.   
"Lies are also punishable", Zelda replied cheerfully. He rolled his eyes, she grinned.   
"Well, now let's get started." Zelda put the book down and looked at him once he had finished eating. He just stared down at his plate.   
"Kneel in front of me." She was surprised he followed through, but he did and knelt, glaring at her. She smiled. Either he had already accepted he had no power - yeah right - or he merely played along, to have her let her guard down. She was up to the challenge though.   
"I see you learned." She let her voice and face hold praise. "Good boy."   
He glared but kept quiet. She smiled.  
"Well then, stand, show me the cage." He scowled hard but did as she asked, pulling his pants down. He wore no underwear, and the cage sat prominently against his pale skin. It had been made specifically for him, with his size in mind, so there was no room around the cock, and any enlargement of the organ would be incredibly uncomfortable and maybe even painful. His cock really looked small and pitiful in its confinement against the swollen sack. He had played with it, as it seemed, maybe even tried to pull it off, but it still sat right where she had put it.   
Perfect.   
She smirked at him.   
"How does it feel?" Lacking some organs in favor of other, preferable ones she had not been able to try it out herself.   
"Terrible!", he spat, visibly annoyed. Zelda had been told by the woman she had instructed to teach her both prior to her wedding night and before this, that the cage was mildly uncomfortable up to really painful and generally quite ego-diminishing, and a real good help to bring about submission. It took the agency away from the subject and brought all pleasure into the hand of the mistress. She held power over him even when far away in that way, and he would always be reminded. Not only during erections but also moving around, when the metal moved with him, as well as every time he relieved himself. Peeing with the cage on was surely different and would be a constant reminder that he belonged to her. That she held the power.   
She liked that thought.   
"Then I suggest you behave so I may let you out." Her grin was still on but her eyes were sharp and on him. He glared and mouthed something she couldn't hear but imagine what it would be. She looked away fast enough to make him think she hadn't seen, as she had other plans right now.   
"Redress." He did and made to sit down but she stopped him.   
"Na-ah, I didn't allow you to sit. Kneel." He glared and looked read, to argue before something crossed his face that she couldn't quite identify and he followed. He looked so nice on the floor, she decided. Naked or not, on his knees in front of her, looking up. She had liked the morning scene better but this was still good.   
She leaned forward and grabbed his chin to turn his face around.   
"You will have to get some weight on you, maybe then you could be somewhere near pretty. We'll see." His eyes narrowed but he kept quiet, even though she could feel his stiffness and shaking under her hand and saw his clenched fists. Zelda leaned back and contemplated pushing him, but decided to let him off easy. For now. It was best to slowly push, otherwise he would be more likely to object.   
"I have brought you a book. You may read it if you want. If you damage it you will be punished." She stood and when Vaati made to stand as well, she pushed him down again.   
"You may stand when I have left." His lips flattened again and she petted him with a smirk before retiring for the night. 

How dare she?!?   
After the door had closed Vaati had still stared down onto his hands resting on his legs that were clenched so hard what little color he had in them was completely gone.  
He felt the metal lying on his thighs and felt a new wave of rage hit him so hard his vision blanked.  
He hated her. He hated her so much. He was reduced to… THIS! He was meant to be a god, an almighty being!   
His back and behind still throbbed from the phantom pain that has faded instantly hours ago but he felt the indignation of it still. Not even the old fool that had called himself his master had ever spanked him as far as he recalled and definitely not like this.   
Slowly, he worked up the resolve to push his feelings down, and think about his freedom. He would get strong, get his freedom, and make her pay. He would repay everything she did to him, twice at least. Make her suffer real good. He got up, still trembling in rage, and looked at the book he had gotten. It was a collection of children fairy tales.  
Well, it would give him something to do. He picked it up with a shrug and noticed that there was a bookmark in it. Sitting on the bed carefully as not to rouse his sleeping cock, he laid the book in his lap and opened it where the bookmark was.  
And immediately felt his blood boil all over again as the book flew against the wall by the door.  
It was a story about the Minish.   
The fucking Minish.   
That bitch!

Zelda cuddled into her thick blanket with a broad grin that wouldn't go away. Her thoughts, now free to wander, found their way back to the morning, to Vaati kneeling on the floor, naked, with his ass, thighs, and back bruised and his ass bloody from her work, his eyes filled with impotent rage even with the dried tears on his face, his cock pitifully tiny in the cage. Not yet broken, but helpless. At her mercy.   
She bit her lip, her mind glued to the image, the grin stuck on her face. She giggled to herself remembering the rush of feelings, of sudden wetness between her legs in that moment. Suddenly, she felt like a young maiden discovering her sexuality for the first time and not the married adult she was. She didn't remember feeling like this before and welcomed it with her hand sneaking beneath the covers for what felt like the first time in years.   
And, for the first time in forever, that night she came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, please read chapter 6 before this one :)

The next morning was horrible.   
Vaati awoke to a painful feeling and a familiar tightness in his groin. 'Morning boner', his half asleep brain helpfully replied. He tried to ignore it, as he had done for months. It would go away on it’s own, given time. It always did.  
However, it usually didn’t hurt so much.  
When it only started hurting more, Vaati frowned and tried to turn around, to bury his face into the soft warmth around him. He didn’t want to wake up yet. As he turned, though, his lower body ground into something hard and his eyes shot open in confusion. What the fuck was that?!  
He pushed himself up to relieve the pain and blinking sleepily he looked around. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings. Ah yes, he was in the castle, in the room he had been given to be the princess’ pet. He was too tired to be really outraged as of now but he was sure he'd find plenty of time for that later.   
But why did it hurt so much? Confused, he pushed himself up fully and on his knees, a position he had found quite pleasurable during his last times jerking off. His hands wandered down and he frowned as it met metal. And then it hit him. That bitch had caged him! He felt his blood boil yet again, even in his still hazy mind. She thought she could own him, make him obey! HA! She'd be surprised when he made _her_ into _his_ slave instead!   
The pain helped to diminish his boner and he tried to change his train of thoughts. Thinking about what he would do to her was only bound to make it worse.   
His eyes wandered and fell on the book. That was distraction enough as yet again hot rage filled him. She knew. She knew his pathetic origins. She knew he had once been one of them, one of the Minish, the tiny, goody-two-shoes who spent their entire lives living to make humans happy, despite the fact that humans didn't usually see them and their size made everything bigger than a cherry pit a potential death cause. Many Minish died falling from objects or falling prey while trying to help humans. The same humans who didn't believe they even existed.   
Worthless, pathetic, terrible creatures. Pitiful nothings. And he had been born one of them.  
A shame he would never be able to live down. And she knew. And she just had to rub it in his face.   
Oh, yes, he would make her suffer.   
He stood, disregarding the book he hadn’t even read, it wasn't worth the trouble he'd be in to shred it, and stretched. He did feel better now, after three days of meals and rest in a warm room. Not good yet - his bones still hurt from lack of muscles - but better.  
Soon, he would be healthy again, and strong. Or stronger than now. He looked forward to that day.   
The sun had barely begun to raise over the horizon and Vaati decided to lie back down. He had little else to do, the bed was still warm, and he would do what little training he did later on. He felt a bit dizzy doing it on an empty stomach.  
Briefly he wondered if the maids would come in again, like they did yesterday. He kinda hoped that. He craved the attention of people despite hating them and was thrilled to get it now. They had been nice enough, mostly chatted to themselves so he wasn't bothered, and they hadn't tried to make him obey like a lapdog. They had been around, touched him a bit while cleaning him, and left.   
Oh, the touching. He was so starved for contact that every time someone touched him, he wanted to both cling to them for dear life and push them away immediately. It was so weird. He both hated being touched and craved it more than he could have ever imagined. And the maids, they wouldn't linger. They were only here because it was their job and somehow, that calmed him down a lot.  
And yes, shortly after, when the sun had just barely made it over the horizon, Vaati heard the door open. He had dozed off, but woke immediately, his body tensing up. Was it the princess who came to torment him? It was then he noticed the voices coming from the hallway and relaxed. The mindless chatter could only be from the maids, the princess would be too refined for that.   
Though… could be really be sure? She had not exactly been behaving in a princess like manner in the past days. He could understand her desire for revenge, to hurt him. He could respect that even, as much as he hated her for doing it and lacked respect for her as a person. But didn't fine ladies normally make someone else do the dirty work? Plus, she had a mean swing.   
He couldn't underestimate her.   
He thought back to the monsters he had subjugated during his reign. Monster rules were simple, really. Much simpler than human rules. In monster terms, you ruled when you were strong. You were ruled when you were weak. If you ruled, you were free to do whatever. He surely had made use of that when he was frustrated. Killing monsters was really therapeutic when one was frustrated.   
Currently, he was the weak, and she could do whatever she wanted with him. If they were monsters. Which she wasn't, and he, contrary to what everyone would think, wasn't either.   
So they had to play by human rules. He vastly preferred monster rules. He hadn't really ever been able to understand human rules, the saying something when you mean something else. Being nice to people you hated. Proper behavior. All that had never been that clear to him. He blamed his parents for that. Hard to learn proper social cues when you lived mostly hidden away for your young years.  
Now, he had to abide by her rules. Well, her father's rule, as she was still a princess.   
No matter what, he knew he could not play the game of nobility, knew he had no chance against her wit. His mind was still piecing itself together and not fully functional while her had been sharpened into a fine weapon over the years.  
He let the maids clean him and prepare him and they left, this time before the princess arrived, having again not spoken to him or paid him much mind.  
So he sat at the table and began to formulate a plan for today.   
It was ridiculous for her to think he was such an animal that he couldn't deal with being denied pleasure. He had been abstinent for nearly the whole time he was imprisoned and could very easily deal with that. Though he had to be honest, the orgasms had been nice, even if most had just been him jerking off out of spite. The pain was a nuisance but at least it grounded him here, and reminded him he wasn’t inside the dreadful void, since no matter how much the sword deemed to torture him, he hadn’t been able to feel physical pain. Emotional, psychological? Sure. Bodily? No.  
The thing that irritated him the most was that she constantly reminded him that she held all the cards in that way. She was the princess, she had guards, the literal ruling power. He was a criminal and a hated one at that. No one would help him, few even knew he was here, surely. The only contacts he had were the maids and they were most likely loyal and wouldn’t be able to do anything even if they weren‘t. If he didn't follow her orders she could punish him in all ways she wanted and could dream of. She could pull his fingernails off or teeth out, cut him with a knife, gauge his eyes out… and he would have no way of stopping her. That was the truth. If he refused, she would get the guards.   
He didn't doubt that if he ever said he had enough he would be brought back to the dungeon. That made it all the worse. It made it so no matter what she did to him, he chose it. He had to admit he was impressed and applauded her for that special brand of cruelty. He would have to keep that in mind.   
Complete disobedience was out of the question, as much as he hated to admit that. He would have to follow orders, he had already made up his mind the day before, but that didn't mean he would allow anything. He knew his temper well enough to know that was not possible.  
What could she have planned today?  
He let a few scenarios play in his head as he waited for her to arrive. 

Zelda ran into Mirabelle on her way, who greeted her with the same bubbly smile as always. She couldn't help but like the other woman. She had no fault in her husband breaking his vows within half a year's time, that was entirely on him. He would have broken them with her or anyone else, so Mirabelle had no fault. As far as Zelda had managed to find out, Mirabelle was someone from the area where her husband's family had land, a farmhand most likely. She wasn't refined, couldn't read or write very well when she arrived, and her husband had seemingly chosen her because he had been impressed by her breasts. It clearly hadn't been her brain, as she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Zelda still liked her, because Mirabelle was honest. She wasn't smart enough to join the ranks of backstabbers - though she did mind what she said in front of the woman, as she might mention it to her husband -, not vain enough to be around the princess just for the sake of status. She was honest and real in a way Zelda hadn't met in years. Plus, she was a happy person and tried her best to be helpful.  
So she smiled back, one of her real ones, which lit up her eyes warmly, so unlike her own bubbly fake ones.   
"Good morning, Mirabelle."   
"Good morning, your Highness." The woman bowed. "I just wanted to ask if we still meet later on?" Zelda smiled and nodded. She had taken it upon herself to teach Mirabelle to read and write, if only so she could be more independent and secure. And to spite her husband who clearly had no value of brain power in a lover and saw it more of a hindrance, really.   
"Of course, dear."   
"Thank you so much!" Mirabelle beamed and then asked: "Are you going to see your pet now?"   
That was another reason Zelda liked her. She asked and said what was on her mind, even if it was not proper. Few dared to speak freely around her, so it was very refreshing.   
"Yes, would you like to join me?" She had no idea how Vaati would react, so she quickly added: "Be warned though, he is not civil."   
Mirabelle's eyes lit up. "May I?"   
"I could maybe use someone who is more skilled in bed than I am eventually…" Zelda hinted and Mirabelle jumped on that. That was something she was really good at and she wanted to pay the princess back for her help, so she nodded fiercely.   
"I can help you with that!" She beamed and bounced on her toes a bit, excited, then seemed to remember who she was speaking to, since she calmed down visibly, and added: "If you'd allow me to." Zelda couldn't help but giggle at her joy.   
"I'd love to have you around. Come." She turned and Mirabelle followed her. 

The door opened and Vaati frowned, looking up, prepared to deal with the princess and her bullshit again, only to lay eyes on both her and a petite woman behind her, nicely dressed and with big breasts as he noticed and immediately tried to ignore. She seemed nervous and he perked up.   
Now _who_ was that? 


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda kept an eye on Vaati, whose attention was mostly on Mirabelle. She saw his eyes flicker up and down, no doubt catching on her chest, but then cling to her face painfully obviously. To be honest, she had hoped for that reaction. She herself was not as big, merely bigger B to smaller C cups, while Mirabelle was DD, and could not imagine carrying such a weight around, but knew many men liked the look of them, even in the modest simple gown that was not designed to show curves.

She made a mental note to use that against him. 

Mirabelle looked Vaati over as Zelda closed the door behind her and blurted out: "You look weird." Zelda's eyes immediately darted to Vaati, a bit scared he would strangle her, but only saw enraged indignation cross his face, to her amusement, and a bit of hurt. Another thing to mark for later. An insecurity perhaps? No matter what, it was ammunition. 

"He's an albino." Her words made Mirabelle look at her in confusion and Vaati blinked as well, which confused Zelda. Didn't he know the word for it? Was it maybe due to something different? But she rolled with her statement. 

"That means he's born with a body unable to produce hair or skin color, and in some cases, eye coloration." At least that was the newest stand of information available to her.

Mirabelle nodded, she liked learning things as Zelda had found out, while Vaati stared at her dumbfounded. 

"Oh, sorry." The younger woman turned to Vaati.

"I mean, you are good looking, I just haven't seen an… albino before." She spoke the word carefully, to make sure she remembered it later and spoke it correctly now. Vaati's face changed briefly to vain pride before settling on confused annoyance again. Zelda smiled. This was amusing. But she wasn't showing him to Mirabelle just because she liked the woman but because she would most likely let it slip and her husband would ask her questions about it. This way, he would not annoy Zelda with such. Well, she hoped so at least.

"I caged him." Zelda's tone was nonchalantly and she watched Vaati closely as his face changed from confused annoyance to annoyed annoyance. He was so wonderfully expressive. 

"But…" Mirabelle looked around confused. Zelda smirked at Vaati as she spoke the next words.

"No, down there." Vaati clenched his teeth visibly as Mirabelle's face changed to one of understanding. 

"Oh…" 

"Yeah, I thought he could use some… discipline." Vaati glared at her. "Stand, show her." 

If looks could kill… instead, Vaati stood with more harshness than necessary, pushing the chair over with his movement, and stomped over to them like a child told to go to his room and pulled his pants down. 

Mirabelle, secure in this topic, took a good look.

"That looks not comfortable."

"It's not", Vaati hissed through clenched teeth. Mirabelle blinked, taken aback by his clear aggression. Zelda shrugged and now finally put the plate down, now that Vaati no longer sat and couldn't easily sit down without picking the fallen chair off the ground. 

"I told you he's not civil. I just began teaching him." She could feel the malice in her back that Vaati emanated like a bonfire did heat. He knew that 'teaching' meant 'breaking'. And he knew that she knew that he knew. And the audacity of her calling him 'not civil' was something he definitely felt because he knew she meant 'not broken enough to obey every order I give like a damn lapdog and be happy about it'. 

Ah, it gave her great enjoyment to torment him. 

Mirabelle was completely oblivious to their silent exchange of hatred and nodded. 

"I can see. But doesn't that make things difficult?" Zelda couldn't help but snort. 

"I have no intention of having sex with him." She carefully made her voice sound as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. So sad she couldn't see Vaati's face. 

"He's just here for my entertainment." 

Mirabelle seemed confused, as her own purpose here wasn't for anything but sex as far as her husband was concerned - to be honest Zelda was sure she enjoyed her company more than him - and so continued, slowly making her way to stand behind Vaati, who had not yet pulled his pants up.

"He tried to own me, to torture me, to break me." Each part of the sentence was accompanied by a step in his direction. By now, she stood directly behind him, her breath ruffling a few strands of his long hair, as her hands trailed up his arms until resting on his shoulders.

"I am merely returning the favor." She saw him shudder - in disgust? Fear? Something else? - and felt his full body tense up. It was the first time she had touched him, at least not counting the time she tied him to the chest, which she didn’t count. To his credit, he didn’t try to hit her or do anything else and merely stood there, thought she felt him trembling with the effort and finally took pity, walking around him towards Mirabelle.

“You may dress again”, she remarked casually and smiled at the other woman while Vaati hastily dressed, most likely just relieved to have something to do other than strangling her.

“Alright, let's go, shall we?" She decided to forgo training much more this morning, she didn't want to push him. He had been sooo good. 

Mirabelle nodded and Zelda let her leave first, then turned to Vaati who just fastened his belt. 

"Good boy", she whispered and saw his ears twitch enough to let her know he had heard as she let the door fall into its lock. 

Well, time to take care of her kingdom. 

It was half an hour later that Vaati finally calmed down somewhat. He had thrown his pillows around and hit his mattress because he didn't want to damage the few things he had, was sure he would be punished for it, and unsure if he would get new things would they be damaged. It wasn’t as nice as killing monsters but it had to do. For now.

He finally picked up the chair and sat down to finally eat. He had half a mind to not eat at all, but quickly changed his mind. He would not sacrifice his health to her. 

Just thinking about the princess made his blood boil again. 

That bitch had shown him off! Like a damn pet! And she thought she could do this to him! 

Well… the thing was… she could, and all his rage was impotent, which made him only madder. At times he wondered if the cell was really so much worse, then scratched that. That would be giving up, and there he would also be at the mercy of people, just it'd be the guards. It wouldn't do much for his dignity and here he still had the sliver of a chance to escape. 

Plus, there was a new variable. Who was that woman? She was clearly somewhat close to the princess, plus very, very pretty. He had to be honest, her face wasn't something special, but her body… 

No, thinking about something else. She seemed close to the princess, which could be good for him. Maybe he could get her sympathy and thus, her help. He wasn't above using her for that, and could even consider taking her with him to be his bride when he ruled Hyrule. Sure, she didn't have the same status to show off like his originally planned trophy wife, but those boobs… 

Change of subject. 

He looked at his food, which he had eaten half of during his inner ramblings. The portions were still small but getting bigger and more varied. He wondered if he would get meat eventually and how it would taste.

Well, at least he didn't have to kneel this morning. Small victories. 

Zelda saw Mirabelle again in the afternoon. The younger woman was a quick and eager learner, if one knew how to teach her and it was something both on her level and in her interest. She had quickly noticed that philosophy wasn't up her alley but things like brief history sum ups, just without too many details, and social programs were something Mirabelle liked. That helped to get her to read something.

She was pretty good already. Zelda didn't have much time for her but she had learned on her own to pen the cursive lines she could soon make out as letters, and read the texts she had been given. Mostly in the library, as her husband found such things to be offensive for some reason. 

Well, Zelda knew the reason and wished she didn't. 

When she met Mirabelle she had at first been distant, scared the other woman would turn out to be a horrible back-stabber like nearly everyone Zelda knew but had quickly learned better. When she had asked Mirabelle how it could be that she had never learned such things, she had been told her story. The young woman had indeed been a farmhand on her husband's land, well, a farmhand's child to be more precise. She had been 12 when her husband's family had selected her to be a maid in the household and it would only be 3 more years until her husband took her to bed for the first time. He himself had been 18 at the time. Since then, she had been having an affair with him. He had even promised her to marry her, a promise he had either never planned to keep or broke off the moment he had someone better on hand. Zelda would bet her life on the first.

What little reading and writing she had learned from her family waned in her time in the household, as she also lived there and when she saw her family, learning was the last thing on anyone's mind.

She had no fault in this. She was as much a victim of her husband's scheming as she herself was, if not more. Mirabelle had not really been given a chance in her lot, and tried to do the best with it, just as Zelda herself. They had bonded over that, and Zelda had decided to teach her, to give her better options. It also nicely ticked her husband off, which only made her happier about her decision but also believe her guess more of her husband never wanting to keep his promise. Mirabelle seemed to have been selected at a young age to be her husband's… companion and groomed for that purpose, which included keeping her uneducated. It was a common but unspoken thing in many noble families. She despised it and felt physically sick at the thought of people grooming children to eventually warm their beds, make them believe they were part of a big love story when in reality, every noble would toss them aside without hesitation when given a better match. 

They were not to blame for the things done to them.

And really, Mirabelle had not been the one cheating on her. Cheating was always the cheater's fault. 

If she could get rid of her husband, Mirabelle could stay. 

That said, she had shown Vaati to her in an act of selfishness. Show her she made use of her power to punish those who tried to make her suffer. Not to intimidate her, no. But to give her a story to tell to her husband should he ask. 

She smiled as Mirabelle showed her a letter she had written to her parents, two pages long and in beautiful cursive that had clearly taken many tries. She was so proud of her accomplishment that it was hard not to feel the same joy. Zelda only listened with half an ear as Mirabelle chattered on, as she already made new plans in her head. 

She could get Mirabelle to help her and torment Vaati. Sure, she would have to tie him down but… oh the possibilities…

She gave Mirabelle earnest praise, feeling the excitement of her plans rush through her veins, remembering how arousing it had felt, her mind shattering orgasm later that night. She would make the best of the situation and was sure she would enjoy it every step of the way.

The future seemed bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for the kudos, it brings the biggest smile on my face to get a mail and see the number. I kinda can't believe so many people enjoy my story so much.
> 
> Since I am home from work now (new lockdown in my country) I may be able to upload a new chapter within next week, in addition to the normal friday update. No promises, but I'll try.


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda stretched to get the tiredness from her limbs and looked at herself in the mirror. A wide, simple overdress hid any curves she had and, more importantly, what was underneath. Smiling, she turned and walked out of her room.

Only for her smile to grow sour.

“My dear princess”, the person she ran into greeted her. Strange, she noticed, how he never spoke her name in private, and rarely in public. As if he wanted to remind himself - or maybe her? - of her status and thus, the reason for their marriage. As if he didn’t want to grow attached to her.

To be fair that would surely make any murder plots needlessly complicated.

“What brings you to me?” She stood, shoulders back and stared him down.

"I am here to discuss our relationship." Zelda blinked in carefully calculated confusion. 

"I wasn't aware that we needed to discuss anything." 

"I mean… do you really think it wise to spend so much time with that thing you call pet?" She didn't let it show how much his tone bothered her. 

"I would hardly call 20 minutes per day much, I spent more time peeing." She was deliberately crude and the corner of her lip twitched at his show of disgust at the mention of any bodily function of hers. He tried to hide it but she had quickly found out he hated her talking about anything that her body did and thus of course mentioned it whenever she could. 

"Princess, please!" He frowned at her. "I am merely concerned about you. What if he manipulates you?" 

"You think me that easily manipulated?" Zelda now frowned herself. He immediately back paddled. 

"No, I mean, he is dangerous…"

"Not as he is now." 

"He could hurt you…" 

"No, he can't." 

"Don't you want to spend that time…" 

"Look." Her tone was sharp and he actually stopped talking, most likely because he was aghast at her cutting him off, but she didn't care. "I spent more hours a day working than anything else. I have about an hour to maybe two per day free time. I will use that as I wish." He tried to say something but she didn't let him. 

"If you are worried for any children that may happen, you can be assured, I have no desire to have sex with him. That would mean breaking my marriage vows and how disgusting a person would I be to do that?" She looked at him, innocently, as he sputtered. 

"Now excuse me, I want to enjoy my evening with a nice walk." She strode away, without paying him much mind. She knew he would not join her, as the displeasure of each other's company was mutual, no matter how they acted in front of other people. Plus, she knew Mirabelle had something planned for tonight, as she had asked her to. So, having the choice between an awkward walk with her and a nice night with his lover, it was no use thinking about what he would choose. 

Men were weak creatures after all. 

Speaking of weak… Zelda smirked as she thought about what she was hiding and felt the spike of excitement wondering about Vaati's reaction. 

She did take a walk, she hadn't lied about that. It was just that her walk had a purpose beside activity. It took her to the next wing, and within minutes, she stood in front of the door leading to her pet's room. Her heart beat fast, and she was sure her cheeks were flushed slightly.

Taking a deep breath and fixing her posture, Zelda opened the door without hesitation. 

Vaati looked up from his place, sitting on the bed. He seemed to have meditated or just stared ahead. She made note to bring him another book the next time and wondered if she could find one to get another jab at him. She hadn't been able to resist the last one, it had been too perfect. 

Zelda closed the door and locked it, as usual, then turned around and walked over to the fireplace. 

"Come here." It wasn't spoken at him but he reacted, even if it was with the same energy as a cranky and bratty child. As he stood nearly where she was, she turned towards him. 

"Undress." He scowled but did as she had ordered. When he had undressed, Zelda pulled something from a pocket that immediately caught Vaati's full attention. It was a small key on a light silver chain. Zelda had her maids bring him food earlier, around the early afternoon. The food had been spiked with a potion that was very well known to bring… stamina into the bedroom. Now, a few hours later, the potion had done its job and was still busy. Vaati's cock was purple and red, with clear marks where the metal rings had cut into it, his balls seemed swollen as well and the entire front was suspiciously wet. 

She smirked. He had clearly been in pain and most likely still was, as his cock strained against its confines. 

Good. 

Zelda cocked her head.

"Good thing you behaved so well today. I have decided to treat you with some temporary freedom." Vaati's eyes lit up and she let him have that. With quick fingers she brushed his cock, causing him to shiver and moan, and inserted the key. He let her, but she felt her body tensing up as the lock opened and she pulled the cage away. He didn't attack her, though, and just seemed to relish in the feeling as his cock sprung free, nearly fully errect already now. 

Good. 

Zelda stood, then looked him over, his fingers were fidgeting, clearly he itched for the release but she would have more fun before that.

"No touching yourself until I allow it.“ The command was nothing but an emtpy gesture, Vaati was smart enough to have already figured out what was expected of him and thus showed no reaction.

"Kneel." He did that almost immediately, seeming to have expected that command. Still, he managed to keep his hands away from his now fully erect cock that already seemed to leak. 

Zelda took a step back so he could look at her whole body and a bit away from the fire so it would illuminate her body better, and opened her dress, sliding it to the floor, her blood rushing through her veins. 

Vaati stared, open mouthed, and she smirked. It was the dessous she had been gifted for her wedding night, it still hid everything but barely. Her breasts were pushed up by the corset and nearly spilled over them, her panties were made from very thin material that was almost see-through and between the corset and the panties was a thing strip of skin visible. Her legs were covered by long stockings that reached half up her upper thigh, with small bows on the sides. 

She looked gorgeous and she knew it. And would make sure to use it against him.

"Like what you see?" she asked in an amused whisper. Vaati nodded before he could catch himself and one hand had managed to sneak towards his enlarged cock. She smiled. 

"You may." She made sure it sounded as if she was doing him a massive favor. He frowned but continued to stroke himself, driven both by the potion and the freedom of which he wanted to do the most. 

"I grant you an orgasm, though self-inflicted, for your good behavior. Just one, so make sure you use it." 

His frown deepened but he continued and it soon morphed into another grimace. His mouth opened, his eyes were alternating between fixed on her and closed, his face etched in something exquisite. Zelda made sure to watch him closely, saw his muscles working, put it all into memory for later. 

Vaati's hand quickened shortly after and he shivered as his cock spurred out the white semen that seemed grotesque on his swollen, purple and red cock, which now rapidly softened. 

Zelda knelt down and grabbed it immediately after. Vaati took only a second to gather his mind and tried to slap her hands away.

"No!", he protested, not wanting to suffer the cage again. Zelda looked at him coldly. 

"1." He halted and seemed torn between continuing to fight her and just give up. That moment was used by Zelda to slip the balls through the ring. Vaati gripped her wrists and pushed her away. Or rather, he tried. He was still too weak to move her and she casually said: "2." A strangled groan of frustration reached her and he finally let her push the cage over his cock and lock it. Afterward, Zelda stood and motioned for him to stand as well, which he did. 

"Don't worry, if you behave, I will grant you another orgasm in time." He frowned again, looking ready to kill her. She was surprised he hadn't tried but wouldn't trust him not to the next time. He was still weak after all. 

Zelda walked over to the chest, getting the whip again. 

"Bend over it. I trust I don't have to bind you again."

Vaati glared and didn't move. Zelda raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth and at that moment, he moved. She smirked and patted the chest. Vaati laid down as slowly as he could, growling something obscene to himself. 

He was still naked and his pale behind was prominent against the dark wood. Zelda positioned herself behind him and shook the whip, warming her wrist up, as she had felt slight sore muscles in it the last time. But now it was only two strokes, that wouldn't be so bad. 

Vaati was tense, awaiting the pain. His hands were clenching the wood so they turned even more white than before. 

Zelda couldn't resist to lean down and pat his thin ass. He flinched hard and she laughed. 

"Such a good boy." Vaati's curses, very imaginary and colorful, though not all in Hylian, were muted against the wood and Zelda used that to quickly straighten up and perform the first blow. Vaati squealed, taken by surprise, and groaned with pain when the second hit shortly after. Zelda smiled and stepped back. Vaati sat back as he had done the last time, glaring venomously at the chest. 

Zelda picked up her dress and slipped into it, lacing the front without hurry. 

"I expect you to clean up after yourself. Failure to do so will get you punished." She walked to the door. 

"Sleep well", her sing song voice accompanied the closing of the door, the echo of which made way for the silence that settled in the room around the former mage sitting on the floor, trembling with fury. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... is Zelda paranoid about her husband or is her worry justified? Who knows?
> 
> I hope those of you who celebrate Christmas have a good time, no matter how that looks for you. And for all those who have to play nice with people they hate, that have to pretend to be a gender or sexuality they aren't, those who can't be with their families despite wanting to, and those who would rather be anywhere but with their family right now, I hope you will find something that makes it more bearable.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Zelda made sure to be there just as the maids left. The plate for the day had already been delivered by them, filled with foods. She herself carried a book she had picked up on the way. Regrettably, she had not found one that she could use as a slight against him, but it hadn't spoiled her mood.

She had been ecstatic about the evening, it had worked well. She had made a note to use the potion again, though not too often, wondering if he knew. His food would now constantly be spiked with a bit of aphrodisiac, the cook herself made sure of that. She was the only one who was aware of that chance beside Zelda and the princess knew she could be trusted.

She briefly wondered if Vaati knew what he had been given. Most likely, as she had been intending it to be rather blunt and obvious. He ate and shortly after couldn't stop an erection from forming for at least an hour? That wasn't normal, and he surely knew it was the food. 

A show of power. She controlled him and everything he got, all the time. That was the intended message and even though she wasn't sure if he got it as clear as intended but he would get it eventually. Further messages would make it obvious.

When she entered the room she didn't pay any mind to Vaati or the maids who were just gathering their things, but looked at the floor, where Vaati's semen had landed the day before. To her surprise but delight, it was clean. To be fair, she would have been delighted either way, as she had planned for both outcomes, but this was the better one. It meant Vaati knew he was powerless and, while not being forced to obey directly, was better off doing that.

It made her happy knowing that. 

Finally, she turned around and greeted the maids as they left, only then turning her attention to Vaati. He had been cleaned and given new clothes, with his hair unbraided for the day. He had already gained a bit of fat and was starting to look better, even though he was still too thin. Zelda knew he wouldn't be in the normal weight range for another few weeks.

More time she could use to break him.

Zelda put the book down on the table, and sat, pointing at the floor in front of her before acknowledging Vaati. She saw him out of the corner of her eyes, felt him staring at her, clearly debating what to do, until he finally moved and knelt in front of her, peeking up at her.

Zelda smiled and praised him. 

"Well done. You are smart, aren't you?" The last part wasn't as praising but she couldn't help herself. 

Vaati kept his face neutral, though clearly carefully so. Curious, Zelda made a note in the back of her mind.

"I have brought you another book, because you were so good and I sadly don't have much time today for you." She smiled, he still didn't give a reaction. So she leaned forward, telling him in a low voice: "Don't worry, I have another thing planned for you for tomorrow." At this, he frowned but barely. He seemed very unwilling to give her anything to work with.

"It'll be good", she promised and winked. His eyes hardened and she grinned and stood. 

"Have fun with it." She petted the book and turned away, leaving to tend to her kingdom. 

Vaati cursed under his breath as he stood. How dare she?! She treated him like a damn child and oh, how he hated to be treated like a useless, good for no thing brat! It reminded him too much of his old master and salted many old never healed wounds.

If things had been just a tad different he would have Hyrule under his rule now! 

… 

Who was he kidding? Vaati deflated and sat down down to eat. It always ended like this, with him beaten, because he never did it right. It was always the same. The sword had its way with his mind, warping and destroying it, making him lose some memories and relive some over and over again, cost him all sense of how the wind, touching something, the sun, his own body, ANYTHING felt and suddenly, he'd break free and all the sudden sensation would blind him, drive him mad. After decades, centuries, of complete sensory deprivation the intense onslaught hit him like a tsunami wave, robbing him of breath and any clear thought. So he would act out of instinct, survival being his prime and only focus. He remembered him breaking free recently, and how he had seen two people in front of him. A boy. His mind screamed at him. DANGER! The boy was dangerous. The boy would hurt him. He had to leave. He wasn't safe. 

A girl. She was special. She had something of his. Something that belonged to him. He didn't know how to get it, so he took her.

How exactly he had gotten marriage out of that train of thought he didn't know himself, but it surely had been part of the possessiveness he felt about her. 

He picked at his food without hunger but ate it anyway. 

He was doomed to fail every time from the start. That was his punishment, bestowed upon him. Being imprisoned where there was no wind, only maddening solitude. Feeling freedom only to end right back there again. 

No, he would be smart right now. Anger and rash decisions had only caused him trouble. He had sworn himself that he would act better, be better. And that included playing along. Being submissive to the princess. He had played that particular game before, with Ezlo. Be nice, be submissive, do whatever is asked of you. Grow stronger. Then, when they least expect it, act. That's how he got his cap and with it his powers in the first place.

And now, he would swallow his pride for his freedom. 

He could do it. 

Frowning, he leaned back. Could he? Until now it was… tolerable, even if it tip-toed the line at some points. But it would not stay like this, she would want more, push him. He didn't want to think about what she might have in store, or how she would punish him if he refused to obey. His eyes flitted towards the chest, still prominently in the corner of the room. A reminder for him. It had hurt like hell and he didn't really care for a repeat. 

If only the day of his freedom would come soon. Until then, he would play along, then take his revenge. 

His eyes drifted towards the book she had left behind. It was a big tome and seemed nothing like the fairy tale book from before.

Having finished his food, Vaati took the tome to his bed and sat down with it on his lap. He could use the time to learn something. 

It was about animals and behavior and whatnot, not something of particular interest but oh well. He slowly opened it and began to read. 

By the early afternoon, Vaati had only read about half a quarter of the book. It was dry and formal, something he was still used to from having such books thrust at him when he was a small child - really, it did save the old fool a lot of time having him read books instead of actually teaching him anything, but he wasn't bitter about it, no not at all - but this was a huge book with hundreds of pages. 

Currently, he was engrossed in a particular part he had found, which he suspected was the reason he had this book in the first place. 

It spook about 'genetic defects', among them albinism. He remembered the word Zelda had used to describe him, though he had no idea what it meant. He had assumed it was an insult he didn't know about but seeing it in this book make him curious.

He read the passage once, then twice, then a third time. 

It talked about animals who normally had brown, red, or black fur, and who sometimes had members who had completely white fur and in some cases those rare animals who had white fur also had red eyes. That was what Zelda referred to with albinism. It was a genetic thing apparently that sometimes just happened. The next paragraph talked about humans who sometimes had albinism as well and it showed by them having white or whitish hair, blue or red eyes, and very pale skin that sometimes looked bluish under the light due to the blood shining through. 

Vaati put down the book, not knowing what to feel. His insides were in turmoil. 

Humans knew this?! He had been branded a monster and a demon due to his appearance and it wasn't even that bad?!? He wondered if humans had known back then, when he first entered their world. He had been given a few odd looks, sure, but no worse treatment than others. 

Had the Minish known? Maybe the town Minish had, those who lived in the human world, in the human cities. He however had been born in the Minish World, who only had contact with humans every hundred years when the door between their worlds opened. And even then, he had been born in a backward village, not the bigger settlement he had fled to when he had been given the chance. But even there he had been seen as a bad omen, an 'orphan' child appearing out of nowhere looking like that.

It had boiled down to their beliefs. Minish beliefs were very simple. There was no good or evil as humans thought of but summer and winter. Summer was light, warm, and gave life. Winter was dark, cold, and killed all it could. Summer was colorful, bright, brown and green. Winter was dusk, dark, black and white. Monsters were winter creatures and evil by nature. Minish were summer creatures and good by nature. Vaati had the form of a summer being but the colors of a winter creature. Monsters had red eyes. Monsters were evil. 

That had been the main reason his parents, who had treated him with caution -even though they always told him they didn’t believe the superstitions, but he knew better than to believe that - had rarely allowed him to go outside and play with other kids. Not that he had wanted to do that much. It was also why they had been ecstatic when he wanted to leave, providing all necessary things and giving him directions to the city.

He had been taken in by Ezlo, the Sage of the city, who openly disagreed with the others‘ judgment of him, but had he really? Vaati had trouble coming up with memories in which Ezlo showed affection or any positive emotion towards him. He had been nagging and cruel, demanding more, more, more, and always better work than Vaati had been able to present. Nothing had been good enough for the old man, he always demanded absolutely perfect work. No comma was to be out of place, no letter missing. If he couldn't do better, Ezlo couldn't teach him magic. Vaati had often wondered if he had just been held to an unreasonably high standard or if it had been the excuse needed to avoid teaching him magic, to avoid him becoming powerful. 

Pah, how powerful could he have been as a Minish? How powerful were you really, when you could be crushed by most life forms without them ever noticing your existence?

So he had sworn himself to be better than all of them, to become something better than a Minish. He had become a Hylian and then, with the power of the light force, he would become a god.

Well that had been the plan, stupid brats. And worst of all, his master had betrayed him, working with the hero to kill him. They hadn't managed that, as he had been too powerful at that point, but they had imprisoned him in that sword.

And now here he was. 

It took Vaati a bit to realize he had stared into nothingness for a while now, enough that the sun had begun to set and the settling coldness of the room stirred him awake. He shuddered and closed the book that was still open on his legs to put it away. 

Briefly he wondered if the book had been intentionally gifted to him, like the last book before mentally kicking himself. Of course it had. The princess was too smart to overlook such an opportunity. 

Why though? Had she noticed that he had been confused? Had it been done so he would believe she cared how he felt?! Ha, he didn't believe that and wouldn't. Was she mocking him? More likely. 

He scowled at the book in passing as he slipped off of the bed and knelt in front of the fireplace. The warmth wrapped itself around him soothingly, but it did nothing to ease his troubled mind. 

She had to have some plan with the book… but he stopped himself from letting his mind wander too far because… maybe that's what she wanted. To have him unsure, agitated, to the point where he would make mistakes so she could punish him again? 

That was most likely it. 

He wouldn't allow that to happen. He brought his thoughts back to his earlier decision to play nice, in hopes that she would let her guard down. 

He held hands out to the fire to warm them, content with this decision. 

Now, he only had to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the missed update. I had a severe onslaught of executive dysfunction last week, lasting almost all the way through this one (how is it already friday, dammit). My fiance and I spent the whole week sorting and packing things, bringing them over to our new house, doing the last things we can since we have a new lockdown and now, despite planning more than one month extra, won't be able to finish everything in time for our move. That, coupled with the fact that I am now officially out of work until february and may not even have a job to return to when the lockdown isn't lifted didn't help.  
> I am feeling better now, though, and we are making progress with decorating and such, so the days look brighter. I'm sure the new lights who can simulate daylight to combat seasonal depression are doing their part as well.  
> I'll try not to miss another update, though.
> 
> Also, big news, I got some more kudos and my first comment! That is why I managed to post today, even though I had to rewrite a huge portion of the chapter. I love you all, dear readers, you can't even imagine how happy you make me and how much you help me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual assault, rape
> 
> Zelda decides to introduce Vaati to the amazing world of anal and lets him discover his prostate.

Zelda really had had no ill intentions with the book, it was more of an exercise of curiosity. Vaati had nothing but time and she was curious about the reaction he had.

If he already knew the concept but knew a different term, the book would teach him about the term they used.

If he didn't know about the concept he would find out. 

She was most curious about his behavior. What would he think about the book and the reasons it had been given to him? Would he suspect her of trying to manipulate him? Would he suspect she would expect him to feel indignant and thus react in a way that was supposed to show he wouldn't be played by? Would he dismiss the gift entirely? She found herself looking forward to the evening all day. 

Especially during the meeting she had in the afternoon. It was fall and the crops were to be carried in for storage. However, the weather had rather suddenly turned a tad too cold for the season and led many to complain, and even more to fear for the harvest. Last year's crop had nearly been used up now, it would only last a few more weeks, and while there was plenty already in stock, there were also plenty of mouths to feed. 

The worrying gave Zelda a headache. Her father's health was also declining rapidly, and he had scheduled her coronation for a few weeks ahead, or, if he died before that, sooner.

Zelda was conflicted about it, she already ruled the kingdom and it would be nice to have the title to go along with that, but she also didn't want it. It meant she would lose her father, and she wasn't sure she could deal with that. A backstabbing husband was bad enough when he was prince, how would he be when he was king? And worse yet, when she was the only thing between him and the throne? 

She knew she was safe until she had an heir, at least. And she would do her darndest to make sure that happened very far into the future, if ever.

So she found herself looking forward to the one thing she had where she didn't have to be proper, didn't have to play the pleasant, bubbly princess, the one time she could be herself entirely. 

It was ironic that it was Vaati who gave her freedom. 

When she saw him huddled in front of the fireplace upon entering the room, she smirked. The cold was something she could use, to make him both more attached to her and the room, which would be very useful for phase two of her plan. 

She saw Vaati's ears twitch and he turned around to look at her. She wore a dark red satin dress that kept her warm while he had still the very fine but also very thin clothes he had been given nearly a week ago. The clothes were thin on purpose, to make him want to stay here even more, to be thankful for the warmth of the fireplace and the bed but a week ago, it had still been warmer. Now she wondered if she should give him something warmer, especially with him having virtually no muscle mass and very little body fat. But she decided against it for now. Let's see when his pride would break under the cold. She hoped it wouldn't be too soon. That would really spoil the challenge. And she so loved to see him suffer. 

She put the food she had brought down, it was the first real dinner he had, parts of the boar they had for dinner with a hearty sauce and steamed vegetables. It surely smelled great for Vaati who only had bread and a few vegetables and fruits over the last days. Turning to him she saw he had risen and now stood, unsure of how to proceed, though the greed in his eyes was obvious. 

"Eat while it's still warm. I will return in a few moments." 

With what she had planned, she needed a change of clothes and had opted to bring the food first. 

Vaati ignored her in favor of the food but she had already turned her back to him anyway. He had waited for her to signal to eat the food, that was good enough for now. 

When she returned half a hour later the plate was empty and Vaati sat still at the table, looking at her as she came in.

Zelda smiled and sat down, as if they were two old friends just wanting to chat. 

"I have plans for you today." She kept a close eye on Vaati but he kept his face carefully blank. It would not remain that way for much longer, she would make sure of that. Crossing her legs - she wore her riding leathers, form fitting clothes that would not get in the way - she leaned her head onto her hand, her elbow resting on the table.

“I’ll even let you choose where it will happen. On the bed or should we use the chest?”, she taunted. 

“Where what will happen?" Vaati glared. Zelda gave him a lazy smirk. 

"You'll find out." She saw his face twitch and he visibly grit his teeth, she could swear she saw his arms shaking from the effort not to throttle her. It made her grin only wider. 

"One warning though, it'll get messy for sure." She carefully watched him, taking in any change of color his face showed, any movement of the muscles as he glared at her. It was a dilemma for sure. He had to choose the location of whatever he was helpless to stop her from doing with him, he had to actively take part in the process of getting it started. Brilliant. 

After some time of glaring, the princess rolled her eyes. 

"Can't be so hard to decide, now can it?"

"I don't want to." His voice was sharp, full of clear and barely managed hatred. Zelda blinked innocently. 

"Want what?" 

"Whatever it is you plan." He was defiant, but not disobeying orders. A clear challenge. Zelda smiled. 

"Well, it's not like you have a say in that, is it?" He glowered but remained quiet, while the princess could swear she saw steam coming out his ears. 

"Nothing to say?", she asked cheerfully and, when no answer came, she stood and stretched. 

"The chest it is then." She could feel the hatred emanate from the person behind her and grinned devilishly as she opened the chest, retrieved a clear glass jar she carefully placed near the fireplace so the oil inside could warm up while she set up the rest. It should be nice for him, he was supposed to like it, to want it, which was surely helped by the potion. Unlike last time, she had only mixed in a little bit, just enough that he would get aroused easily but not enough that it was obvious that it was because of a potion. That way he would think he was way more into what she had planned than he actually was.

Or maybe he was into it, who knew. It would definitely amuse her if he was. She surely was into it. Already she felt the heat in her loins.

When she turned around, Vaati had gotten up with the face of someone who was absolutely annoyed but with the distinct air of knowing there was no use to fight.

“Strip.” He did, placing his clothes neatly in front of the fireplace, eying the jar with suspicion as he did so.

“Lay down over the chest.” He hesitated, but only briefly so. Then, with one last look of contempt, he laid down. Zelda quickly tied his arms down, noting the fists, then picked up the jar.

“It’s lubricant.” She smiled and watched him twist his head around to stare at her in disbelief. 

"What?" His voice was strangely hoarse. Zelda smiled. 

"It's lubricant", she repeated. 

"Wha… what for?" Vaati tried his best to look up at her from his place on the chest. 

"You'll see." Zelda calmly walked behind him, saw him tense up and tuck on the restraints, heard his breath speed up. It was music in her ears. Let him suffer. 

She gently placed the jar down and opened it, coating her fingers in the warm liquid. Then she slipped her fingers over his ass, easing it over his cheeks then slipping in between and quickly finding his hole, began teasing it. All of that had maybe taken two or three seconds and Vaati reacted, squirming around so much he kicked Zelda in her leg. The princess withdrew her fingers and took a breath. It didn't really hurt all that much, but she couldn’t let it go unpunished. When she looked up, Vaati had ceased all movement and seemed to have gone boneless, Zelda couldn’t even hear him breathe. He was clearly afraid of her reaction to the accident.

Good.

Zelda humphed and grabbed his legs, tying them to the chest as well. Honestly, she should have done that in the first place. Vaati let it happen without protest.

“As a punishment”, her words cut the air, stern and leaving no room to argue, “I won’t let you out of the cage until way later.” It was a light punishment in theory, but it would be very cruel in practice. If everything went alright - she hoped it would but this was her first time doing anything of the sort and she had only a general idea of what she was doing, really - he would be begging to be freed, begging for her to let him come.

She licked her lips as she eyed his rectum, now visible and presented in full view due to his legs being spread. She looked forward to it and could feel the thrill of wetness between her legs. She carefully coated her fingers again and without warning this time, put her index finger on the hole. Vaati tensed up and she could feel his muscle twitch underneath her finger, fixed on keeping her out. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Zelda slowly but surely pushed forward, sinking her digit into him, feeling him constrict around her, not accepting the invasion. She wriggled her finger around and moved it a bit, pulling out and pushing in again. Vaati was squirming again, trying to avoid her but the wood of the chest left him no room to flee.

Slowly, Zelda worked her finger back and forward, in and out and in again, getting more and more of it inside him. It was tight and incredibly hot and, as she had half her finger inside, she could feel his heartbeat, a hot throbbing around her in the incredible tightness.

She had no anal experience but this could not feel good, could it? She imagined it would be painful for a very sensitive tissue to be pressed together so much. Then again, she had been told that he would ‘loosen up’ and her mentor had told her stories about people being able to compensate an entire fist, an image that had left her somewhat shaken at the time.

Turning her attention towards Vaati again, she heard him pant a bit, barely audible, and indeed felt the resistance give away when she pushed the rest of her finger in completely.

After a few more minutes of moving it slowly in and out, she could do so freely and began to search for what drove her to do this in the first place.

And she quickly found it. A small lump on the lower part of the flesh, and, giving it a push, Vaati gasped and resumed his squirming.

Zelda had to think back to the first day, his first bath up here, and smirked at the memory of how easy it had been to get him to orgasm. Now, she would take her time.

She teased the small bump just a bit, then resumed the movement out and in again. Vaati was squirming and groaning but all very quiet, just barely noticeable. Zelda thought she could hear him cursing her under his breath and grinned. He was sure to hate it, the position he was in was undignified, and the unwanted penetration surely didn’t help. Though if she wanted to use some of the toys she had stored away, he needed to be used to having something literally shoved up his ass.

After a few more minutes, Zelda added a second finger, taking her time and much lubricant. 

She revelled in how he was laying there, at her mercy. She could do things to him, she could castrate him then and there and he would be powerless to stop her. She could ram a knife into his back, watch him slowly bleed out and there was nothing he could do.

It was unsettling how fast her thoughts turned to violence, but not really surprising. If one spent most of the day surpressing all but the nicest of emotions, it could easily led to a lot of frustration and bottled up rage, especially if the person who you can let them out on happened to have kidnapped you for unsavory purposes. 

Smirking, she added a third finger to the now loosened up hole and listened to Vaati's groans change slightly into moans. He had stopped squirming and was now panting into the chest, his cock already straining against the cage with every thrust, every touch of the sweet, sweet spot inside.

About half an hour of slow torture later, Vaati was already moaning quite loudly, the first plea made it over his lips. 

"... plea… ssss…" Zelda's ears twitched and she smirked. Her hand felt cramped a little already but the soft sounds made it worth it. She stopped and looked up. 

"What was that?" No answer, as Vaati seemed to grit his teeth. Oh well, she would get him to answer.

She continued the agonizingly slow pace, taking notice of the thin stream of precum that continuously dripped down from his cock, angry and red as it was, clearly trying to raise but being prevented from doing so. It looked very painful. With a smirk, Zelda continued her work. 

It was just a few minutes later that Vaati spoke up again. He was now openly panting and moaning, hissing out the word. Zelda stopped again and pulled her fingers out, cleaning them on the towel she had put aside. 

"What was that?", she asked again. This time, there was an answer. 

"It hurts…" Vaati seemed to be able to speak more clearly now that he got a break. Zelda was sure the blood's priority wasn't his brain right now. 

"That's too bad for you." There was no sympathy in her voice and Vaati groaned desperately. 

"Take it off… please." The last word was quiet but loud enough to be heard. 

"Don't you remember your punishment?" Zelda asked sternly and Vaati gave a frustrated growl in response. She trailed her finger over his swollen scrotum, then over the cage, where the cock was straining to push through so much she could feel the ridges where the flesh had managed to get through the metal loops. The entire head was sticky and covered in precum that leaked consistently downwards to form a small puddle on the ground. 

Vaati's frustrated growls turned into desperate mewls. 

"Please!", he choked out, sending a bolt of electricity down Zelda's pants. Feeling excited and a little light headed herself, she decided to grant him the favor.

"You know what, because you are begging so nicely and because I am feeling generous right now, I will grant you mercy." She pulled the key out and made quick work of the cage letting it fall to the floor with a clank, admiring how Vaati's cock sprung free with a moan from its owner, quickly filling with blood now that it could. 

"So eager…", Zelda all but purred, her own loins tingling with desire. But that would have to wait. Coating her fingers again, she resumed her position and plunged two fingers back into him without warning, earning her a shocked moan and a movement of the hip. Strangely enough, he didn't move away, but towards her, meeting her fingers seemingly eagerly. She grinned and began to move again, her right hand playing with her toy, her left wandering down her own body, into her leather pants, to feel the wetness that had collected there, not unlike the puddle between Vaati's legs. Both hands worked efficiently, her left alternating between running her clit and sliding back more to tease her own entrance, her right fucking Vaati, making him moan, and, before long, meet every thrust of her fingers with his hips as much as he could, moaning louder and louder. Zelda was sure his brain currently had only enough blood to barely function at all. 

Zelda quickly reached her own orgasm, shuddering silently in bliss with her lip caught her teeth, blown away at the intensity of it. When she shortly afterwards felt the prostate under her fingers harden, she kept going and reached her second orgasm in sync with Vaati's. She kept silent again, as to not let him hear what effect he had on her but really, she needn't have bothered as Vaati was apparently a screamer when bottoming, shouting his pleasure into the world. She let him spill his semen but only pulled out once he had calmed down, enjoying the squeeze he gave her fingers as he climaxed. 

When she cleaned her fingers and him, he was panting into the chest, still. It had taken a lot out of him, weak as he still was. Zelda moved to untie him, legs first then hands and he sat back rubbing his wrists, avoiding to meet her eyes.

"You behaved well, you even begged me." She patted his head and could feel him scowl even as he looked down. 

"You entertained me well and I am very proud of you for taking my fingers so willingly." She ruffled his hair a bit, then knelt down to pick up the cage. Vaati didn't even put up a fight and even raised his hips a bit as she slipped it on and locked it in place. He seemed exhausted, and just so, so done with everything. She wondered how he felt now that the horniness and the potion had left his body and he could think clearly again.

"As usual, I expect your room to be clean tomorrow morning." With that she stood again and walked to the door.

"Good night." Her parting words echoed through the suddenly silent room along with the door falling into its lock, after which the deafening silence was all Vaati had left to keep him company.


	12. Chapter 12

Vaati felt dirty. 

He had quickly washed after Zelda had gone, cleaned up his mess - dried semen was terrible to clean up so he had forced his exhausted body to work just a bit longer before collapsing onto the bed - but he still felt dirty underneath his skin as he pulled the blankets closer around him.

There was no denial he had come. He had begged for it even. In the moment that had seemed like a reasonable thing to do, but looking back now, it had been a horrible decision.

He shuddered, still feeling way too open for his liking.

He had tried to deny himself the pleasure, to be resilient, but it had quickly been obvious that it was a very lost battle.

He had liked it, he couldn't lie to himself about that. It had felt weird at first, then pretty good, soon he had been aching for more. Even now, the thought of Zelda using her fingers in such a way on him was strangely arousing in a way that left him feel ashamed and even dirtier than before. It just hadn't been right. It should be him dominating her, not the other way around… 

He pulled the covers tighter around him, trying to just forget the whole thing. 

He thought back to his earlier resolve of playing along. Could he do it? And if so, did he want to? Was his freedom really worth it? 

Did his answer really matter?

He sighed dejectedly and stared at the window where the pale moon light filtered through the bars. 

He hadn't felt the wind for an eternity. 

He pondered standing up and going to the window to at least see the outside world. In the past days, it had helped to see the trees moving, the leaves being swayed by a gentle breeze - at times it had been nearly enough to let him feel a phantom wind brushing against his skin, nearly enough for him to feel the freedom of standing on his palaces edge, far above all of THIS, free - but he couldn't find the will to move. So he stayed where he was and just continued staring into space from inside his blanket cocoon.

Had his victims felt this way as well? He remembered a time where he had impersonated a king, the father of the Zelda he had turned to stone. During the night he had been visited by two people, one women, one man, who had climbed into ‘his’ bed and who had shown him the wonders of sex. They had been a bit surprised at his utter lack of talent but had blamed it on ‘his’ daughter’s fate.

Vaati had enjoyed himself completely and immensely that night and had been hooked. He had quickly found out that people didn’t like to deny their king anything and had used that to take as many lovers as possible, until he physically couldn’t anymore. Some had been honored and clearly enjoyed the whole thing, others… not so much.

Looking back knowing how they might have felt he was kinda sorry about it. But it also strengthened his resolve to keep obedient to flee to get revenge even though he shuddered thinking about what else Zelda would come up with. Until now, he hadn’t been hurt a lot, only as ‘punishment’ for apparent misdeeds and that was what irked him the most. She was fair, in a weird sense. Sure, what she wanted from him was anything but what he liked, yet it hadn’t been painful. She could’ve beaten him, tortured him, make him wish for death over and over, yet… she didn’t. She used her power over him but in no way he could wrap his head around. What did _she_ get out of this? It just confused him severely.

If she wanted him to beg or break him why do it via means that gave him pleasure when there were much more efficient means?

Well, it didn’t really matter, all he could do was play along and survive, just like he had done as a child.

And when he came back to power this time, he would not let them take it away again, not while he was breathing.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into the sweet nothingness of sleep.

The next morning, the princess didn’t come, but the maids brought him a hearty breakfast and, after checking the room, carried in a stack of books. They barely cleaned him up, only braided his hair after brushing it thoroughly, leaving him supplies to clean himself with as well as the room.

Vaati heated the jug of water with the fire and spent most of the morning washing himself with utmost care, cursing the cage yet again, before taking his blanket to read by the fireplace.

Around the time the sun set, Vaati found himself listening for the sound of the door opening and when it did, he just glanced back, before turning around, surprised. It was the woman from before, the one Zelda had brought with her. He scowled, before standing and walking over.

“Where’s Zelda?” The woman shot him a quick glance, seeming nervous. Vaati perked up, his eyes on her.

“She’s busy. There is a feast.” Her voice only barely shook but she didn’t meet his eyes. Vaati crossed his arms. Too busy for him, was she?

However, he quickly let them fall back to his sides when he realized his change to strike.

“And you aren’t invited?” The corners of his mouth twitched when he could detect hurt flashing across her face. She quickly smiled but too late, Vaati already knew he had struck.

“Well, I am neither a member of the royalty nor a noble, so it’s not my place to attend.”

“Oh yeah…” Vaati rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t want all the _fine people_ be troubled by the presence of a…” He stopped, hands mid-air from gesturing. “What are you, anyway?”

The woman answered as if it was a reflex. “I am the prince’s cousin.”

Vaati’s eyebrows shut upwards. The woman blinked at him, seemingly not having caught the weight of her words.

“So…” Vaati chose his next words carefully. “The prince’s cousin… but not a noble?” It rang a bell somewhere in the back of his mind but he didn’t pay it any attention as his whole attention was on the woman who had gone completely pale and wide-eyed.

“I… I gotta… go…” She turned and basically fled the room, leaving a very wary former sorcerer behind. His eyes narrowed. Suspicious. Who was she? He felt like he knew, somewhere at the back of his mind but couldn’t call it to the front, no matter how hard he tried.

A quick try let him know that she had not been so shocked as to forget to lock the door, so he sat back down in front of the fire to think about. With his dinner plate, of course.

How curious…

It wasn’t until the next evening that Zelda came by again. Vaati had worked halfway through the pile of books and was currently engrossed in a series about a girl named Lisa with a magical falcon familiar. When Zelda entered, he carefully laid the book down as to not lose his spot and turned around, eying her.

“I see you have survived yesterday without me.” Zelda put down the plate with Vaati’s dinner while he rolled his eyes, stalking over to her, careful to keep a good eye on her face as he spoke. “I had an interesting guest yesterday…”, he drawled and sat down across from her, his face propped on one hand as his eyes lit up impishly.

“Mirabelle.” Zelda held his gaze, clearly not impressed.

“She told me she wasn’t invited to your little party because she wasn’t a noble, then said she was your husband’s cousin…” He watched her like a hawk. Zelda raised an eyebrow and waited a few seconds before responding in a very deadpan tone and expression.

“She’s not his cousin, that’s just the official story. She’s his mistress.”

Vaati’s whole train of thought derailed with a screech, as did his face.

“What?!” This was clearly less fun than he expected.

“She’s his mistress”, Zelda answered again. She had long ago run out of fucks to give. Let people think what they wanted. She had a country to run.

She also remembered mentioning her before but Vaati had probably been too pissed to keep that detail in mind.

“And you allow that?!?” Vaati stared at her, clearly shocked. “And you even talk to her?!?” Zelda leaned back, shrugging, slightly amused by his aghast expression.

“Oh, she is pleasant to be around, really, unlike her ‘cousin’.”

“... yet you married that guy…”

Zelda gave him a dry look.

“You wanted me to marry _you_.” Vaati blinked, then nodded.

“Fair point.” He fell silent for a while, than flashed her a cheeky grin. “Just to set the record straight… _I_ would not have taken a mistress, you would have been my one and only.”

Zelda only stared at him.

“Ew.”

Vaati rolled his eyes dramatically and Zelda couldn’t help but chuckle at his childish display but quickly regained her composure and pointed at his food.

“Eat. You will need your strength for what I’ve planned.” Vaati’s eyes narrowed in displeasure, his playful act cut short. Zelda smirked, amused and watched him eat begrudgingly.

“Don’t worry, I let you choose what we do. I haven’t made up my mind yet...”

That clearly didn’t calm him down one bit but Zelda didn’t care. While their banter had amused her somewhat she was still riled up. Her visitors had been her husband’s family and she had decidedly had the worst in-laws ever. She hadn’t missed the many underhanded insults and stares at her stomach, along with way too many comments on how they had been married for many months now…

Everything short of straight-up asking her if she was barren.

Good thing diplomacy had been drilled into her from the crib on or she would now no longer have in-laws

But at least she had been drunk enough near the end of the evening to sleep with her husband immediately followed by her emergency contraceptive potion, just to make sure. That would make him stop pestering her for a while, hopefully.

Now, she needed something to brighten her mood and Vaati would provide, whether he liked it or not.

He eyed her suspiciously and Zelda thought about which to mention first,

“Do you know what a dildo is?” Vaati glared but slowly nodded, obviously not liking the direction the conversation took.

“Do you also know what a strap-on is?”

Vaati’s glare intensified and he gave just the tiniest movement to indicate his answer.

“Good.” Zelda watched his face as she spoke. “Then let’s see… I have dildos of varying size in there but I think I’ll let you get away with the smallest size today, unless you misbehave.

“Scenario 1: you will fuck yourself with a dildo. Scenario 2: I will fuck you with a dildo. Scenario 3: I will fuck you with a strap-on. Your choice. But either way, you won’t be allowed to come until I allow it.”

Vaati’s glare was murderous. Zelda smiled at him.

“I’ll give you a few minutes to decide, otherwise I’ll decide for you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the missed week, I hadn't realized it was friday -.- my time awareness is shot  
> I have received a lovely piece of fanart and a few thoughts on headcanons, but I move next week, so that comes after that

Vaati glared at her venomously. What kind of decision was that?!? 

But he bit the inside of his mouth to calm himself down before he went off on her. She would make sure he would get fucked, he was certain, and she could surely do worse than that. It seemed like she would let him use a ‘smaller size’. To be honest he hadn't looked into the chest yet, he didn't want to know what expected him, so he didn't know if Zelda had many sizes and how big they went. 

He looked down at his hands that were clenched tightly and tried to take deep breaths, going over the options in his mind. 

On one hand, if he chose 1, he would have control of the situation, as far as one such as this allowed, anyway. The other options would leave Zelda utterly in control, maybe she would even tie him up again, which he despised.

On the other hand, it would make him an active participant in his own torture and _he_ would have chosen that part.

Swallowing to get rid of the copper taste in his mouth he considered which option he loathed the least when an idea popped up. He could provide her a horrible show. If he played it right, he could ruin her plan.

He looked up and met her serene smile with a hateful scowl.

“I choose 1.” Her smile widened and turned way less good-natured.

“Oh?”, she piped up, clearly intrigued. “To be honest, I didn’t expect you to pick that, but I’ll honor your choice.” Vaati growled at her tone. She made it sound like _she_ was doing _him_ a favor.

Zelda stood and stretched, walking over to the chest.

“Alright then, let’s start.” She opened the lid and searched through the contents. Vaati remained stubbornly in his chair, arms crossed. Technically, she hadn’t given him an order, so he didn’t break the rules.

A few moments later, Zelda retrieved both the jar he already knew about and a dildo that was everything _but_ small in Vaati’s opinion.

“Undress.” Begrudgingly, Vaati rose and undressed, leaving his clothes once again in a neat pile, if only to waste time. Irritatingly Zelda didn’t seem to mind, setting both the dildo and the lube near the fire to warm up before settling on the chest, facing him.

Once he was naked, Vaati stood, scowling at her. He would be damned if he did anything without being ordered.

Zelda smirked.

“Oh come on, is it that hard to find out what you are supposed to do?”, she drawled snidely.

Vaati growled at her. How dare she? How dare she make fun of him, how dare she always have something snarky to say?!? That bitch…

He stomped over to the fireplace, grabbed the dildo and decided to complain.

“This isn’t small!”

“To you it may seem quite big but to the average person it’s rather small…” Zelda clearly enjoyed this way too much. Eyes widened, Vaati had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, though he had to admit he had run right into that particular knife after handing it to Zelda on a silver platter.

Damn her…

Glowering, he resolved to simply keeping his mouth shut.

Smothering the dildo in lube, he contemplated the logistics of this whole debacle and decided that placing it on the floor would be the easiest. As he knelt down over it, Zelda called out: “Na-ah, face towards me.” Scowling, he followed the command, knowing he could not hide from her.

Deciding to get it over with quickly he pushed down and immediately gasped at the searing, burning pain. Leaning his weight back on his legs, he panted. That **_hurt_**. Way more than he expected…

Zelda shook her head disapprovingly.

“Don’t rush into it like an idiot. You have to stretch first.” She shifted and crossed her legs. “Do you need my fingers?” Her tone was not mocking but not kind either.

Vaati shook his head, gritting his teeth. He wasn’t gonna put up more of a show than he absolutely needed to. Quickly, he slipped his own hand back, head down as to not let her see. He had enough lube to make it quick, so just a few moments later, he sat down on the dildo, slowly this time, hands on his legs to steady himself. Still, even prepared, he grimaced, feeling his ass stretch to accomodate the foreign object. He found it hard not to squeeze his muscle shut to keep it out but he knew it would only make it worse.

Slowly, he shifted his hips to make it easier for the dildo to slip in and finally, with a gasp that was way too loud in the otherwise quiet room, it did,

Vaati nearly missed Zelda’s reaction in his own misery, the way she uncrossed and recrossed her legs, the sharp intake of air… she got off on his torture. He felt the familiar heat of rage in his chest and focused on that. Do what it takes. Survive. And then, when the stars aligned, let your hate out and make them feel it as well.

His hatred grounded him, gave him a goal, a purpose. It had been with him for as long as he could remember - even though he didn’t doubt it had suffered from his time in that damned sword. His only mistake in dealing with his hatred had been to ignore it, suppress it even. All because he had desperately tried to be ‘good’. Yet what good had that done _him_? What good would it have done him to serve Hylians for his whole life? Small and easily overseen, stepped on and crushed under the foot of someone who didn’t even believe he existed. He was supposed to slave away for other people his entire life, under the thumb of his master who was always yelling and insulting him, for whom nothing he did was ever good enough, while everyone around him thought he was a demon.

So why be good? No one would care for him, so the only logical conclusion was that he should take care for himself and himself only. If no one would look out for him, why should he care about what happened to them?

He was the only important person in his life, the only important person in the world, even. He would be powerful, a god and then everyone would…

He gasped again, snapping back to reality. The dildo was almost all the way up his ass by now, hitting a few nice spots on the way, and he had been too distracted to notice. He bit his lip and pushed down the last millimeters, clawing his own legs through the pain.

Panting heavily, he took a moment to get used to this new feeling and looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Zelda sat perfectly quiet - too quiet - but her breathing was deeper and quicker, her hands were laid in her lap but clearly clenched, her eyes big and staring right at him, deep and dark, her pupils blown.

She was gorgeous. And he had made her look like this.

He swallowed, not sure how to feel about it. It made his mouth run dry, and, for some weird reason, his cock jump. She was clearly aroused at his pain but for some reason, it pleased him to have this reaction from her. He aroused her, something her husband most likely didn’t.

That made it better, a bit. It gave him a bit of power over her and he seized that.

Swallowing hard again, he began to move, gripping the wide base with his feet as he pulled up just the tiniest bit, then sat back down again. Slowly, he repeated this a few times, until the pain had mostly faded and, slowly but surely, made way to another feeling. As he rode the fake cock his own began to stir. He tried to suppress it but to no avail, his body betrayed him. It was only mechanical, he told himself, his body reacted purely to stimuli. Not that that particular thought was a big relief.

Thinking of unsexy things helped a bit, but then he made a fatal mistake.

He looked up.

His captor, his torturer, his past future bride, was staring at him. Her wet lip was caught between her lower teeth, her hands now fully clenched in her skirt, her legs moving together, against each other, to provide friction in the place he had fantasized about. He imagined it, moist and flushed with blood, awaiting his cock.

With that image in mind and the dildo pressing against him as he slid down, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He moaned.

Zelda eyes grew bigger still, her lips twisting into a smirk that showed teeth.

“Good boy”, she murmured and Vaati gasped, his hips twitching forward. His caged cock jumped again, pushing against the restraints, and he bit his lip, pulling up and pushing down again, trying to ignore everything else to just get it over with. 

He began to ride the dildo again, panting at the pleasure and the pain that had started to make itself known in his cock and legs. This was the first workout for him in more than two years and he had never been muscular to begin with, his magic was too consuming to allow for a lot muscle build. His legs clearly disagreed with his actions but he was too stubborn to stop.

His breath was loud and ragged in the small room, but he focused on the pain in his legs, determined to push through, but even the pain in his legs couldn't stop him from noticing the pain in his cock. 

What did Zelda even want from him? When would she allow him to stop? Would he need to come? Could he even do that like this?

He looked up, more to look for any sort of clues than any other reason, and saw her still staring at him, her eyes wandering over his body, from the way the hair that had escaped from his braid fell messily over his shoulders, over his scrawny torso to his reddened cock. He was fully exposed for her. When her eyes wandered up again, he tilted his head a bit so when their eyes met he looked up to her instead of directly at her. It seemed to please her, judging by yet another sharp intake of breath and the way she straightened up ever so slightly.

It was then that his left leg gave in and he fell on the dildo rather harshly, gasping. He tried to get up again but couldn’t, his legs shaking and useless under him. They hurt so much, everything hurt so much, and he had no idea what would happen now. Would she punish him? Even if he wanted to obey yet couldn’t? Not that he wanted but... 

He glanced up again when he heard her dress rustle. Zelda stood and walked over, kneeling in front of him. Vaati watched her like a hawk, unsure of what to do, when she reached down and unlocked his cage. His cock sprang free happily yet Vaati didn’t dare make a sound and swallowed the groan in his throat with great difficulty.

Zelda smiled at him and gently pet his hair.

“Poor thing… so exhausted.” Vaati so desperately wanted to lean into the touch, enjoy this, but he held back, just eyeing her nervously. Would she now mock him before his punishment? Gloat about his physical weakness, brought on by her?

“You did so well”, the princess purred, stroking his hair, her eyes still dark with pupils blown, her arousal now clearly noticeable. Vaati’s nose twitched as he noticed he could _smell her_ , smell the wetness between her legs, the wetness he had caused. He couldn’t keep back a moan this time, the smell and the praise making his head spin.

“I am so proud of you…” She whispered and he shuddered, now slowly leaning into her touch as the world around him spun into a haze. She smelled so good, her praise drove him mad, and his own cock was now fully hard, taking all the blood from his brain. So, knowing he would regret it, he let himself melt into her touch, feel her skin against his, seeking the warmth of her body.

Zelda let him for a few moments until he had caught his breath a bit before she pulled back, earning a disgruntled groan.

“Let’s move this to the bed shall we?” She helped him up and guided his trembling body to the bed, where she made him lay down on his back. He let himself be manhandled by her and sighed contently when his back hit the mattress, his aching muscles finally no longer having to work. Zelda sat down next to him, letting him calm down for a few seconds, before she pushed his legs up to his chest. Vaati gasped and looked up at her.

“Hold them there. Can you do that for me?” He was honestly too tired and aching to fight her, so he wrapped his arms around his legs, holding them up and baring himself for her.

“Good boy.” Her voice was silent but the effect was still noticeable. Vaati let his head fall back down on the mattress and decided to just let her do whatever she wanted.

Zelda took a moment to take in the view. It was delicious. He was so obedient today, she knew her panties were soaked through by now. Her eyes trailed down to his ass and she smirked as she saw his hole twitch. It was still nicely stretched and lubricated so it would be easy for her to just push the dildo in again, and so she did. Slowly, gently now. His groans as he readily took in the fake cock were music in her ears. When it was inside him completely, she took a moment to stroke his thigh in praise, carefully watching his reactions. Her comment earlier had been a spur of the moment thing, not planned or anything but his reaction had been so sweet to watch. So she had carefully entered phrases into her actions, praising him, giving him small instances of physical contact. He seemed to love them, but how much needed to be determined and she probably only could when his mind was solely focused on pleasure.

She felt her pussy throb with heat just thinking about how tonight’s experiment would end…

Carefully she pulled the dildo out a bit, slowly, and pushed it in again, trying to angle it in the way she had been told was most pleasurable. Something to do with the prostate, the little nub she had felt earlier. Vaati moaned quietly, but didn’t otherwise react, obviously preferring to lay relaxed for now.

Over the next few minutes, Zelda worked the dildo inside of him quicker and rougher, and soon, his hips bucked slightly towards it, his body sucking it in greedily, with louder and louder moans. The princess watched his cock shiver, seeking friction but not getting any. Vaati turned his head from side to side, not knowing what else to do with himself, his eyes closed firmly and his mouth open and panting.

Now it was time.

Zelda leaned over his exhausted body, one hand still moving the dildo, the other stroking his hair, pushing a few behind his long ear. He shuddered and leaned into it.

“Such a good boy”, she purred lowly, “Taking it so well…” Her thumb caressed his cheek. Zelda watched him carefully, in this position she could finally rub her thighs together again but that took no attention from him. When she saw his ears twitch at her praise, she got a devilish idea. When Vaati keened at a particular mean thrust, her hand shot forward and her fingers closed over the tip. Hylian ears were very sensitive, especially at the tips, and she was curious if his were the same. And she wasn’t disappointed, delighted rather, as he mewled, his composure breaking down completely as she rubbed, fucking him roughly with the dildo and whispering just loudly for him to hear.

“Such a good boy…”

He keened, turning his head, seemingly wanting to get away and closer at the same time, his hands clenched on his thighs.

“Doing so well… so good…”

His moans were getting louder and louder, his hips twitching even more now. Zelda felt her own legs cramp at the extraordinair training they got.

“So proud of you…well done… good boy!”

With a scream that was deliciously painful Vaati came, his body throwing itself up with it’s last strength before he collapsed on the bed, his legs sliding down as his hands fell to his sides, and next to him, Zelda bit her hand to keep her own moans stifled as the last few movements of her legs coupled with the display before her brought her to orgasm as well.

They laid next to each other for a few moments, no longer touching, just both unwilling to move, until Zelda pushed herself up on her elbows.

“Time to clean up!” She stood, smoothing her dress down before looking at Vaati in annoyance, seeing that he hadn’t yet moved, but that faded into a small smile as she saw that he had passed out.

Oh well, she could be lenient for once she guessed. He had deserved it, after all he had been sooo good.


End file.
